Skyscraper
by Thalia Di Angilo
Summary: He chuckled at me and kissed me.His lips were cold and soft agents mine.Once we started getting into the kiss more I realized what was happening and I shoved myself away from him."I'm getting married." I love Alec.Im getting married to someone I don't love.I become pregnant and my husband becomes abusive towards me and my daughters.We go for a visit and my secret comes out.Why me?
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee's POV

"But dad I don't want to go to the Volturi for the summer. I am getting married in a few months." I complained to him as he packed my things

"That is why they want to see you. Because after you and Nahuel get married you two are going to be hard to get a hold of. This is probably the last time they will get to see you." He told me

"But for the whole summer?" I asked him

"Yes the whole summer." He told me

I sighed." Fine." I told him

"I think you should go visit the wolves before you go." He told me in a sad voice

"I haven't been there sense...you know. Why would I go back now?" I asked him

"Because you are leaving and when you get back you are leaving again and won't be back for a long time. I think you should go and see them all." He told me

Our eyes made contact and I knew he was right. I sighed and got up.

"Just call me when it's time to come back." I told him and left the cottage.

I ran past the border and heard howling. It hurt to hear it. I ran back over to our side afraid that they would attack me. I stood there until three wolves came into view. When they saw me the grey wolf went back and turned into their human form. He came back out looking confused.

"Ren?" He asked me it wasn't a surprise he was confused because I hadn't been back in three years and I had grown a lot sense then.

"The one and only. Is it okay if I come over?" I asked him

He looked at the others and back at me.

"Yeah sure." He told me

He took a few steps back remembering that the last time I was here I had barely made it over the jump. But this time I had it. I jumped and landed right in front of him making him jump back. I laughed at him.

"You have grown a lot Ren. I see your strength has improved as well." He told me

"I don't know how long I have but I wanted to come and visit you guys before I leave." I told him

He looked at me for a minute confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked me

"Away for a while, then I will be back for a few days then I'm leavening maybe for good. I'm not quite sure." I told him

"Ren you don't have to leave." Sam said coming out of the woods

"With this I don't really have a choice. The Volturi want me to visit for the summer. Then I am leaving with someone." I told him

"Who are you leaving with?" He asked me

"Let's not worry about that at the moment. I came to hang out with you guys before I left so should I go to Emily's until you guys get done?" I asked them

They looked at Sam.

"Yeah I'm sure she will be happy to see you. But I think you should go see Billy first." He told me

I nodded and ran towards Billy's house. When I got into the front yard I stopped. I heard movement inside and heard the front door open. Then I was tacked in a hug and hugged her back.

"Hey Leah." I told her

"What are you doing back here? I didn't think you would ever come back." She told me pulling away

"I'm leavening. I wanted to come hang with everyone before I leave. Is Billy here?" I asked her

"Yeah he is inside. Come on." She told me and pulled me inside

I walked into Jacob's house and his sent was faint. I saw Billy sitting in his chair watching TV.

"Billy Ren is here to see you." Leah told him

He turned his chair to look at me and when he saw me he smiled. I went and hugged him and he hugged back.

"How have you been?" I asked him

"Okay, what about you what brings you back?" He asked me

"I am leaving for a long while." I told him

"Where are you going?" He asked me sounding concerned

"I am going to stay with the Volturi for the summer then I'm coming back only to leave again a few days later." I told him

"How long will you be gone?" Leah asked me

"I'm not sure. But I swear I will come and visit once or twice a year." I promised them

"You better or me and the guys will hunt you down." Leah told me with a smirk

Billy still looked uneasy about it all.

"Billy I will phone call you every day to make you feel better if you want." I told him

"You better. We need a designated time so everyone can be here to talk to you." Leah told me

"How about seven every evening?" I asked her

"That will do. Now head to Emily's I'm sure she wants to see you." Billy told me

"Okay by guys talk to you tonight." I told them and left.

I ran to Emily's and when I made it to the door way the door opened and a boy stood there.

"Mommy?" He called sounding a little frighten

"What's wrong Zack?" Emily's voice sounded from the kitchen

"Emily?" I called into the house

I heard her drop a pan and ran to the door.

"Oh my God Ren!" She yelled and hugged me

"Hey who is this little guy?" I asked pointing to the child at our feet

"Ren this is Zack. He is mine and Sam's son. Zack this is Ren." She told him

"Hi." Zack told me

"Come in Ren." Emily told me

I walked in and stood in the corner of the room. The door opened and the guys piled in and got around the table.

"So Ren how long can you stay?" Quil asked me

"I don't know. My dad is going to call me when it is time for me to go." I told them

Then my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Speak of the devil." Seth said

I looked at my phone and saw a wired number.

"No it isn't him. I have no clue who this is." I said and answered it

"Hello?" I asked

"Renesmee, how are you doing?" The voice asked and I instantly knew who it was.

"Alec?" I asked

"Alec give me the phone!" I heard Jane in the background

"No. So how are you?" Alec asked me

"What is it that you want Alec?" I asked him getting annoyed

"Awww I'm hurt really I am but Jane wants to get your advice on something." He told me

"Then why am I not talking to Jane?" I asked him

"Awww does little Ren not want to talk to me? I simply feel horrible now." He said

"Alec give me the phone or I will hit you so hard you will forget your own name!" Jane hissed in the background and I looked over to the guys seeing them trying not to laugh

"Come on guys I am hanging out with some friends before I leave. Can we please make this quick?" I asked them

"It's about that boy of yours." Alec told me

I froze for a second." I'll be right back guys." I told them and ran out of the room

I got out of hearing distance to talk to them.

"What about him?" I asked

"Jane!" I heard Alec yell

"Hey Ren nothing Alec has been bugging me all day to call you." She told me

"Jane! Give me back the phone!" Alec's voice sounded in the background

"We will be at your house in about two hours. See you then Ren." Jane told me

"Bye guys." I said and hung up the phone

"Two hours". I sighed to myself

I ran back to Emily's house. When I walked in the atmosphere had changed from serious to happy and playful. I saw the guys messing around at the table and Zack picking on Seth. Next thing I knew i fell. When I hit the ground it made everything stop for three seconds then everyone busted out laughing. Seth helped me up smiling at me.

"You are such a cults." He told me

"She is a lot like her mom." Quil said

"I'm nothing like my mom." I told him

"Sorry didn't mean it like that." He told me

"It is fine and I only have two more hours until I am leavening. So what are we going to do?" I asked them

"Let's go chill out at the beach. What do you guys think?" Seth asked

"Yeah come on." The guys said and all started to leave.

I stayed to talk to Emily about some things.

"So where are you going after the summer?" She asked me picking up the dishes from the table

"I'm getting married." I told her

She stopped for a second. She came and sat across the table from me.

"To who?" She asked me

"To Nahuel. You remember him right?" I asked her

"Yeah, but don't you think it's a little too soon?" She asked me

"I don't really have a say in all of it really. My dad thinks it's a good idea and so does the rest of the family. They seemed all excited and this is the best thing to happen to them sense everything that happened with my mom. Then everything with Jacob happened and that just made everyone worse. I feel like I can't really take this away from them even if it means I'm unhappy for the moment." I told her

"But you can't let everyone's feelings dictate what you do Ren." She told me

"I figured I would give it a little time and hopefully I will fall for him. Anyway I better get to the beach they are probably wondering where I am. Do you want to come with me Zack?" I asked him

"Can I go?" He asked Emily

"Yes you can go. Be careful you two." She told me and I put Zack on my back.

"Ready? You better hold on tight." I told him and I ran to the beach.

We all hung out for about an hour and then I decided to go home and spend the last hour with my dad. When I went to leave they all got tense and shaky.

"Renesmee make sure Zack gets home safely. Hurry and tell Emily to keep him inside." Sam told me

"Okay. Come on Zack." I told him and put him on my back

I ran as fast as I could towards Emily's only to be tripped. When I started to fall I grabbed Zack from my back and pulled him to my front and flipped myself over so I slid on my back. Zack was snatched from my grip as soon as I stopped and I jumped up. Zack was screaming bloody murder and I saw Alec holding him away from him.

"How do you turn it off?" He asked me

I snatched Zack from his grip and held him in my arms.

"What the hell Alec?" I yelled at him

"What?" He asked

"Why did you trip me?" I asked him

"Because I thought it would be funny. But I didn't realize you had a kid with you. Who is that anyway?" He asked me trying to get a better look at Zack.

I put him back on my back and he dug his face into my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Then I heard a loud growl and it looked like Alec was getting ready to jump out of his skin.

I looked over my shoulder to see all of the wolves there. I smiled back at Alec.

"He belongs to them. Now tell him you're sorry for scaring him." I told him

Alec looked from me to the wolves and sighed running his fingers threw his hair.

"Do I really have to?" He asked me

"Yeah, and tell them you are sorry for trespassing on their land. If you do then you will be allowed to live and go back with me." I told him

"I'm sorry for scaring the child and I'm sorry for trespassing. It won't happen again." He told them

"I will keep my eyes on him Sam. I am taking Zack home and saying by to Emily then we are leavening. He won't cause any more trouble. Will you Alec?" I asked him

"I swear I won't cause any more trouble." He told them

"Come on let's be quick." I said and we ran

When we made it to the step I opened the door and walked in with Alec fallowing close behind, Emily jumped when she saw Alec.

"Its fine he is just here to get me. Good bye Emily." I told her and gave her a hug

I handed Zack to her and he latched on.

"Remember what I told you Ren." She told me

"I will. Thanks Emily. Come on Alec lets go." I told him and we ran.

Alec just jumped over the Creek easily but I had to stop. Alec noticed and jumped back over.

"Do you need help?" He asked me

I just looked at him and looked back.

"I'm serious. I can help you." He told me

"You promise to ketch me if I don't land right?" I asked him

"Promise." He told me and jumped back over

I took a few steps back, ran, and then jumped. I got one foot on the edge of the cliff side and I couldn't get the other. I started to fall backwards and Alec grabbed my hand pulling me forward. After I was standing we stood there for a second.

"Thanks I don't get why I couldn't make it I mean I did earlier." I told him looking back

"You only have so much vampire strength. You look really tiered so I'm guessing you haven't had really any sleep in a few days." he told me

"Yeah I guess with everything going on I haven't really been sleeping. I mean I don't sleep well anyway." I told him

He just kind of looked at me for a second.

"What?" I asked him

"Nothing. Come on they are probably waiting for us." He said and ran off

I fallowed after him but at a slower rate. When we made it to my yard my dad came running out of the house. I smiled tiredly at him.

"Hey dad." I told him

"You need to sleep. On the way there you better sleep. You can't keep going without it Renesmee." He told me hugging me

"I know dad. I will start taking better care of myself while I'm away." I told him

"You better and call me whenever you get the chance okay?" He asked me

"Okay dad I will. I love you dad see you after summer ends." I told him

"Well we can see each other just not in person. You have a webcam on your computer for a reason." He told me with a smirk

"Okay so I will call you on the computer whenever I can. Bye dad love you." I told him

"Love you too Renesmee. Be careful." He told me

"That is not in my nature dad." I told him with a smirk

"Well at least don't get into trouble." He told me

"That I can do. I'm sure Alec and Jane will keep me out if it." I said glancing at the two who were standing a few feet away having a conversation of their own. When they heard their names they looked over at us.

"What?" Alec asked confused

"I was telling my dad how you guys would keep me out of trouble." I told him

"Yeah we will keep her from getting into trouble." Jane told him

"Okay well call me when you get there." He told me and kissed my forehead

"Got it dad. Tell everyone bye for me." I told him and looked at Jane

"Let's go." I said picking up my back pack off the ground

"Okay race you to the road." Jane said and ran

I ran after her passing Alec who still hadn't started running yet which I thought was odd. I stopped and waited for him and when he finally caught up to me he had a smile on his face. That concerned me.

"What?" I asked him

"I just got your dad to say yes about taking you to a club." He told me

"You're lying." I told him

"He told me you could go but you aren't allowed to drink. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him." He told me

"Come on we need to tell Jane." I told him and we ran.

When we made it to the road there was a black car waiting there for us. Jane was leaning on the car waiting for us.

"What took you two so long?" She asked us

"We will tell you in the car." Alec said

"Okay but I call front." She said and got into the front seat

Alec shook his head at his sister's actions and opened the door for me. I climbed in and put my bag in-between us. Alec got in and looked at my bag.

"So what took you two so long?" Jane asked turning in her seat to look at us as the car started to move.

"I talked Edward into letting Renesmee go to a club with us while she is with us." Alec told her

"He agreed to this?" She asked with a smile on her face

"Yep as long as I don't drink." I told her

"Was he specific on what you shouldn't drink?" She asked

"No." I told her

"Loop hole." Alec said

"How long will it take us to get there?" I asked them

"Well we are arriving at the airport in about five minutes then we are taking our privet jet. We will be flying for about I don't really know how long but still." She told me

"I think your dad is right about the sleeping thing. You really do look like crap." Alec told me

"I will be fine. I don't really sleep much anyway." I told them

"Is that by choice or force?" Jane asked me

"Force mostly. I haven't really been sleeping ever sense...anyway around this time of year it is harder for me to sleep. It's been like this for three years now." I told them

"Well what happened to change your sleeping habits?" Jane asked me

I just looked out the window and noticed we were parked. It was sprinkling outside which was normal for Forks. I grabbed my bag and opened the door. They stayed in the car for a second then got out. Jane lead us to the hallway for the jet. As we were walking I caught a sent that made me remember some things from when I was younger.

Flash back

"So why are we here again?" Jacob asked me

"Because we are to see when the next flight to Italy is for Alice because she needs to go see the Valturi about something." I told him for the sixth time

"Then why are we still here if we have already found it out?" He asked me

"Because my dad told me not to leave here until Alice and Jasper get here so we can give them their tickets." I told him

"I'll be right back." He told me

He walked off and I just looked around. Then after about five minutes he sat down by me and shoved a pretzel in my face.

"Do you want some?" He asked me

"Sure why not." I said and he ripped it in half. We sat there eating our pretzel in peace until he put some cheese on my cheek. I remember laughing at him and he started to laugh with me.

End of flash back

"Renesmee?" Alec asked me waving his hand in front of my face

I jumped back away from him. He just looked at me worriedly.

"What?" I asked him

"You look ready to cry is something wrong?" He asked me

"No I'm fine." I quickly answered him

"Well come on the jet leaves in two minutes." He told me and grabbed my hand leading me to the jet. We got on and Alec led me to a couch.

"You sleep here. I will wake you up when we land if you are still asleep." He told me

"I don't need sleep." I told him and got a knot in my stomach.

"I will knock you out if I have to." He told me

I felt hot. I tried to fan myself to get airflow but it wasn't working. I felt like I couldn't breathe and it hit what was going on. Alec was talking to me but I couldn't hear him. I started to look threw my bag trying to find my pill bottle. When I found it I pulled it out of my bag.

"Renesmee?" Alec asked me

"Bathroom?" Was all I could get out

"Over there. Are you okay?" He asked me

I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I set the pill bottle on the sink and felt myself needing to throw up. I leaned over the toilet and threw up blood. This became a normal thing for me ever sense the accident. I don't really eat people food so that is why I throw up blood because that is the only thing in my stomach. I pulled out my toothbrush and mouthwash from my bag that I had set on the floor and brushed my teeth and cleaned my mouth. I looked at the pill bottle and grabbed it looking from it to the mirror. I was paler than usual and I had dark circles under my eyes. My bright brown eyes had turned dark brown and my blond curls had lost the lively look they had from when I was younger. I looked back down at the pill bottle in my hand. I opened it and took one. I closed the bottle and put it back into my bag. I found my other pill bottle and took one of them also. The second one was for sleep because I couldn't fall asleep without taking one. I put that bottle back in my bag and put my tooth brush and mouthwash back in my bag also. I took one last glance at myself before taking a breath and walking back out of the bathroom. When I walked out Alec was leaning on the wall a crossed from the door waiting for me. I averted my gaze from his as soon as our eyes made contact.

"What was that?" He asked me

I just walked back over to the couch and sat down with my bag on the floor by my feet. Alec wasn't going to give up though. He sat next to me on the couch and waited for me to answer.

"Alec..." I started but he cut me off

"Please Renesmee just tell me what that was. I have never seen you like this and Jane is a little worried as well." He told me

"That was a panic attack. I have them randomly. I just take a pill and I'm good." I told him

"You should sleep Renesmee. When we get back you will be going through a lot meeting the whole guard and everything." He told me getting up

"Okay I will try to sleep. Goodnight Alec." I told him

"Goodnight Renesmee." He told me and walked to where his sister was

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to consume me.

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV

I felt myself falling and woke up to myself falling to the floor. I gasped as I made contact with the floor. I was lying face down on the floor and turned my head to the side so I was facing away from the couch. I looked around and when I saw no one I sighed and reached for my bag. Then a hand grabbed my wrist and I freaked out. I snatched my wrist away from them and scooted as far away from them as possible. I kept my eyes closed trying to stay calm.

"Renesmee it's me. Your fine." Alec's voice told me

I opened my eyes and looked at him sighing.

"Don't. Do. That!" I yelled at him

"Sorry, we are getting ready to land." He told me

I got up and stretched. He just watched me.

"Where is Jane?" I asked him sitting back on the couch

"She is with the pilot." He told me

"Oh, so what have you done while I was a sleep?" I asked him

"Listened to music and read. I heard you talking in your sleep. What were you dreaming about anyway?" He asked me

I looked at him wired. I looked at the floor trying to think about a dream because I don't remember having one.

"I don't remember why? What did I say?" I asked him

"You were asking about a wedding. I was confused but that is what you were talking about. I tried to wake you up you kept asking me if it was time for the wedding yet or not. What wedding?" He asked me

My eyes widened when he asked about it. Did Aro not tell them about me getting married? I will have to ask him when we get there.

"I don't even know. Alice had said something about one I guess I was thinking about it when I fell asleep and started to talk about it. I do that sometimes." I told him

He just looked at me for a second before nodding. Then the plane jerked some and I fell off the couch. Alec caught me before I could hit the floor again. I just looked up at him for a second then Jane's voice sounded over the intercom.

"We have landed!" She said excitedly

"Thanks for caching me." I whispered to him

He nodded and lifted me up. I grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulder. I headed over to the door and opened it. The moon light was bright and I smiled closing my eyes. Then it hit me.

"What time is it?" I asked Alec

"1:05am why?" He asked me

"We are six hours ahead right?" I asked him

"Yeah." He told me

"I need to make a call." I told him grabbing my phone out of my pocket and walking down the steps off of the jet.

I dialed Leah's number.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey sorry I'm a little late we just landed." I told her

"Hey you're on speaker now. Everyone is here." She told me

"Hey guys. How is everyone?" I asked

"We could be better a stupid vampire came through here about an hour ago. We couldn't get a hold of him." Paul's voice said

"Is everyone okay?" I asked a little worried

"Yeah no one got hurt. Well Seth got a black eye but it's almost healed now." Quil said

"Will someone hit him in the head for me? You all better be careful." I told them

"We know, we will be careful. Seth just got a little too into himself." Sam told me

"Renesmee we need to get going." Jane told me

"Hey guys I need to go. I will call you all again tomorrow. Promise to be careful when it comes to vampires?" I asked them

"Ren we will be fine. You just be careful talk to you tomorrow." Seth told me and hung up

"That's what we all say and then we end up getting hurt." I mumbled to myself

"Ready?" Alec asked me

"Yeah." I told him

Jane was already in the front seat and Alec held the door open for me. I climbed in and put my bag back in the middle. Alec got in and closed the door. He looked aggravated. I turned and looked out the window. I watched all the beautiful buildings that we pasted go away into the distance as we passed them. The car was quiet and when we pulled up to a fountain and I got out of the car in such a rush I almost fell. I left my bag but I didn't care at the moment, even though I would die without my bag because it kept all my meds in it and everything else. I ran over at a human pace to the fountain. I ran my hand along it remembering the story of my mother running threw it to stop my father from revealing himself to the world. I closed my eyes and I could practically see my mom doing that. Back then they were so in love nothing could stop them from being together. But after a while it faded some until one morning I woke up and she was gone. No one really talked about her after that. My dad had started to drift from the family more and more until it was time to move and when they left we didn't go with them. We talk to them almost every day though. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"Can't breathe Felix." I gasped out to him

"Sorry kid. How was the flight?" He asked me

"She slept the whole time." Alec said coming over to us with my bag

"She still looks like crap." Felix said

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes

"Here." Alec said handing me my bag I took it from him

"Let's get inside." Jane said

I took a step and felt dizzy. My sleep meds hadn't worn off yet. I stopped for a second letting then walk a head of me some. Felix and Alec were talking and so were some girl and Jane. I started to walk again and kind of moved everywhere. It was like I was drunk and couldn't walk or really see strait. Jane looked back at me stopping and heading back towards me at a fast pace.

"Are you okay?" She asked me

I put my hand on her arm and showed her the pill I took and how I felt at the moment because it hadn't worn off.

"Oh, why did you take that if it makes you like this?" She asked me

"Alec wanted me to sleep so that is what I did to make myself sleep. That's the only way I can sleep now." I told her

"Felix do you think Aro will wait to see her until the morning? She isn't feeling very good right now." Jane asked him helping me walk

"We can go find out. Why don't you guys take her to her room for now I'm sure he will understand if she isn't feeling well." Felix told her as we walked into the castle

My legs gave out under my weight half way down the hallway and Alec took me from Jane. He carried me down some hallways. I was dosing in and out so I couldn't really tell where we were or going. I looked up at him.

"Alec?" I asked him in a tiered voice

He looked down at me. "Yeah?" He asked

"I'm sorry." I told him

"For what?" He asked me

"For making you carry me." I told him

He chuckled. "You're not heavy at all so there isn't anything to be sorry about."

"I know but this hast to be bothersome for you to do." I said closing my eyes and laying my head agents his torso.

"It's not. Just go back to sleep." He told me

"Hey Alec?" I asked

"Yes Renesmee?" He asked me and I heard a door open

"What are you going to do when you can't see me anymore?" I asked him and felt him stiffen a little.

"That's not going to happen so I don't have to worry about it." He told me

"It's going to happen." I told him and felt him lay me down on the bed. He covered me up before answering

"Well if that does ever happen, which it won't, I will have to call you and write letters to you all the time. Felix will have a heart attack because you are like his little sister. Jane will probably freak and become bitch until she can talk to you again. So it would be pretty bad here. Goodnight Renesmee." He told me and I heard him grab the door knob.

"Alec you don't have to leave." I told him opening up my eyes

"You need to sleep. I will tell Aro that you weren't feeling well and you were tiered from the flight." He told me

"I have to call my dad and let him know I'm okay." I said remembering he told me to call him when I landed

"I'll call him and tell him you're asleep. Just go to bed. Please." He said to me

I closed my eyes." Goodnight Alec."

"Goodnight Renesmee." He said and I fell asleep

I woke up to people talking outside my door.

"Aro would like to see her now." I heard someone say

"She is still asleep we can't just go in there and wake her up." I heard Alec said

"I'm sure she will understand. She needs to hunt anyway." Jane told him

As soon as she said hunt I felt my throat burning. I could live off people food but I don't really eat it I mostly live off of blood now. I can drink and I usually take a shot of some kind every now and again. I heard someone growl knocking me out of my thoughts. Then I heard someone hit someone else. I assumed it was Jane hitting Alec and whoever he was arguing with.

"You two are going to wake her up on your own if you keep this up." Jane whispered harshly

"Sorry babe." I heard the other voice say

I shot up and ran to the door opening it getting a hocked look out of the three vampires in the hallway.

"Babe?" I asked crossing my arms looking at Jane and the mysterious vampire

"Renesmee meet Sam. Sam meet Renesmee. Sam has only been part of the Volturi for two years so that is why you haven't heard of him." She told me and I heard Skyscraper by Demi Lovato come on.

I ran back into my room and grabbed my bag pulling out my lab top. I opened it and saw my dad's name come a crossed the screen and hit answer.

"Hey daddy." I said smiling at him

"Hey Ren how are you doing so far?" He asked me and I saw Alice in the background

"Where are you at?" I asked him

"I am at home. Alice said she saw something and wanted to see if you were alright so here I am." He told me and then was shoved out of view and Emmet replaced him.

"Hey kid!" He said to me with his smile on his face

"Hey Em!" I said and felt someone come up behind me

"Who is that?" Em asked me

"That is Sam he is new. Anyway how is everyone back home?" I asked him

"Everyone misses you two like crazy!" He told me

Of course he didn't say three because my mother left us behind once she figured out how to block Alice's visions from seeing her.

"Who all is there?" I asked him

"Alice, Jasper, Rose, and me. Esme and Carlisle wanted to come but they couldn't get off work." He told me

"Renesmee we should be going Aro would like to see you." Sam said behind me

"I got to go Em tell everyone I love them and let my dad know I will talk to him later." I told him

"Got it by Kid!" He told me and I closed my computer.

I got up and walked to the door. I saw them all out there in the hallway.

"Sorry guys, anyway let's go." I said

"Right come on. We will race." Jane said

We all got into a line and when Alec said go we all took off. We would always race everywhere when I came here. I have gotten faster sense the last time I was here so I was going to take it slow until the last few seconds then make a brake for the doors to touch them first. I was just as fast as my dad and Alec was a little faster than him so I had a chance to beat him. I was in third place right now with Sam behind me and I ran past Jane. So now I was in second. There was a turn right before the door and I pushed off the wall and got past Alec for a split second and touched the door. I beat them!

"I win." I told them

"That was very impressive." Jane said

"Let's get in there." Sam said and walked in

Jane and I were the last two in there and we were talking about how fast I had gotten when I caught her sent. My breath got caught in my throat and I searched the room. When my eyes landed on her she smiled a warm smile at me.

"Hello Renesmee." She told me

"Mother." I said in a sharp tone

"Renesmee dear how have you been I see you have grown much more than the last time you were here." Aro said to me coming off his throne

"Hello Aro, I've been doing okay not sleeping as much anymore. I am done growing now finally." I said to him in the politest voice I could handle.

"Great!" He said and reached his hand out to mine. "May I?" He asked me

I looked back at Alec and Jane before giving him my hand. I had been dreading this moment but right now I held my shield up that my dad had helped me with so I didn't have to worry about anyone's power hurting me. I only showed him about the wedding and he smiled at me letting go of my hand. I let it drop to my side.

"Congratulations Renesmee for your..." He started and I cut him off which I know would put my life in danger

"Please it's a secret." I said quickly glancing back at Jane and the two boys

Aro nodded understanding.

"I'm sorry for cutting you off Aro I just didn't want to let anyone know just yet." I told him

"It is fine Renesmee I understand." He told me

"May we go please?" I asked him

"Yes, yes go I know you must need to hunt." He said to me and I nodded

"Thank you." I told him and glanced one last time at my mother before walking the door.

Alec and Jane fallowed me out. I turned to them.

"Did you know she was here?" I asked them

"No we didn't know." Jane told me

Then the door opened and I saw her.

"Nessie please just listen to me." She told me coming up to me

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I told her in a venomously pained voice

"Why not everyone calls you that?" She asked me

"Shows what you know." I told her

"How is everyone back home? How is Jacob, Leah and Seth?" She asked me

When she asked about Jacob a pang of guilt hit me and I felt my eyes weld up with tears. I closed them and turned walking away from her.

"Renesmee!" She said to me grabbing my shoulder trying to turn me back around

"Everyone hates you! You left us to go off to God knows where! You didn't leave a note or anything at all! You just got up and left! Dad has been an emotional wreck because of you!" I yelled at her pushing her away from me

"Renesmee calm down." Alec said to me

"I'm not going to calm down Alec!" I told him

"Renesmee I'm sorry for just leaving but I had to leave. I wanted to go see the world for a while." She told me

"We tried to look for you. We couldn't find you." I told her more tears coming to my eyes remembering the last time we looked for her.

"Renesmee don't cry sweetie. "My mom told me

"Shut up! You don't know anything." I told her

"I'm surprised Jacob didn't come with you." She told me

"Jacob's dead!" I yelled at her and ran off

I had tears running down my face and I went to run past Felix but he reached out and grabbed me. I tried to fight him but I couldn't get out of his grip so I just cried into his shirt. Then I ward footsteps and knew they belonged to Alec and Jane. I knew my mother didn't have the guts to go after me after I had yelled at her.

"Why is she like this?" Felix asked them

"Bella was here and they got into an argument then she told her about Jacob." Jane told him

"Renesmee why don't we get you out of the hallway?" Alec asked

In that instance I became pissed off. How could I let myself break down in front of others? What was wrong with me? I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen I am a travailing member of the Vultori. I calmed myself down in a matter of seconds and wiped my face of all tears. I became hard and emotionless in about a minute. They hated it when I got like this. I was pissed off at myself and it showed I know it did.

"Let's go hunt." I said earning a nod from Jane and nothing from Alec. He watched my every move knowing my emotional cycle.

I would cry, get pissed off, go hunt, and then become my old self. I don't know if I will get back to my old self this time but I would try for Alec's sake. I shoved Felix and he just looked at me. I smiled at him and moved my eyes towards Alec. Jane caught on instantly and got ready. Felix tackled Alec and Jane and I ran at full speed out to the garden area. This was our form of hide and seek. We would cover our sent and then whoever was it had to find us. When they found us we had to do one thing and the person who found us had to tell us what it is we had to do. I ran past Jane and went to my favorite hiding spot. They could never find me when I went there. You will never guess where it is. It this pretty water fall that I had found the first time I had come here. It was back far in the woods. I don't think anyone knew where it was but me. When I got there I sat on my rock. It was at the very top of the water fall where I could see over everything. There was a clearing down by the end of the water fall and if I was lucky deer would be down there and I would hunt there while I waited. When I looked down there today I saw something run a crossed the field and knew it was a vampire by how fast it ran. I knew I would be in trouble if it found me so I kept my eyes on her. I focused everything on her as she ran around. It looked like she was looking for something. I stood and started to back away not taking my eyes off of her. I hit something and screamed. My mouth was covered and I was turned around. I saw Alec and he put his finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. But it was too late. She had spotted us and started to run up the hill. Then someone came out of the woods and Alec turned to face them. They probably wouldn't recognize Alec because he was in normal human cloths.

"Look what we have here Luke." The women said to the guy

"Yes Faith I see we have a human and a vampire. I hope he is willing to share." Luke said

"No way in hell am I sharing." Alec said

I was still stuck on the fact that they thought I was human.

"What?" I said

"Her heart is racing she is scared. I love them when they're scared." The guy said

"My heart is racing because I am a half-bread. I am half-vampire and half-human." I told them

"Even better, I heard that if you drink the blood of a half-bread you are stronger than when you drink from a human." Faith said in a joyful voice

Alec looked at me and I gave him the same look. We were both lost. When the guy went to move forward Alec crouched in front of me protectively. He hissed at the guy.

"Alec what are you doing? You can't take both of them." I whispered to him too low for them to hear.

"I know that is why I want you to run when I attack. I'm trying to get my power to work but it's not working." He whispered back to me

"What about you?" I asked him worried

"I'll be fine. Just send help. You need to run as fast as you can back to the castle and yell for Jane. She is inside looking for you so just yell and she and Felix should be at your side in a matter of seconds." He told me

"I'm coming back with them." I told him

"If you do bring Sam. But I would prefer you not to come back." He told me

Alec was caught off guard when Faith attacked him. Luke came at me and I almost didn't make it out of his grip. I flipped him over the side of the water fall and looked at Alec who was on the ground fighting off Faith.

"Go now! Hurry!" He yelled at me and I ran as fast as I could through the woods and into the garden as soon as I made it inside the door I screamed

"Jane!" I screamed and ran down the hallway

When I saw Sam I grabbed him and Felix and Jane came up to us.

"We need to hurry." I told them and started to run

Jane got by my side along with Felix and Sam.

"What's going on?" She asked me

"Alec's in trouble he can get his power to work and we were attacked by two vampires." I told them and we picked up speed.

I lead them there and Jane went into action. I couldn't see Alec anywhere and that scared me to death. Felix stood there looking around and I grabbed his arm.

"I need to get in there I'm the only one that knows all the hiding places here." I told him

"Alec wouldn't want you to go and get hurt Ren." Felix said

I looked him dead in the eyes and he sighed.

"Fine Sam stay with her I'm going to go help Jane." He said and ran off to help Jane.

I took off in the direction of the edge of the water fall. When I got there I looked around down there and I heard my name being called. Then Sam grabbed for something but missed and I was hit in the side by something that felt like cold hard steel. I fell with the thing that hit me and it made us fall even faster. I was fighting in air when we made contact with ice cold water and rocks. I crashed into a rock. I hit my head on one after trying to get out of the grip of the person who was attacking me. I couldn't breathe and my vision was going in and out when the person was thrown off of me. I heard screaming as I sank to the bottom. I was grabbed around the waist and that was when I sucked into the darkness.

**Let me know what you think. -Thaila**


	3. Chapter 3

Alec's POV

When I saw another vampire attack Renesmee I felt like the wind had been sucked out of me. Jane screamed and San went off to help her. None of our powers were working and we couldn't really fight without our powers we never had to. Sam was still in training so he wasn't the best. Felix is really the only one that could fight and he was tied up ageist two vampires. I think this was an ambush because there were seven vampires all together. I ran and jumped in after them. Felix yelled for me after I had jumped. When I made contact with the water I saw Felix running down the side coming to help me. I grabbed the guy off of Renesmee and fought him for a few seconds before I threw him out of the water and heard screaming. I wrapped my arm around Renesmee's waist and pulled her up. We were really deep in the water so it took me a minute to get up. When we made it to the surface I heard Jane's voice. A wave came towards us and I lost my grip on Renesmee. I swam towards her and grabbed her around the waist with a tighter grip. I swam back to the surface and swam to the edge. When we got close Jane grabbed Renesmee and pulled her out of the water. I got out and crawled over to Jane as she was checking her out. Her heart was slower than normal and she wasn't breathing.

"Can she live without breathing?" I asked Jane a little panicked

"I don't know we need to get her to the castle. We need to call Carlisle and Edward. They know more a out her than we do. We need to go now." She told me

"Is she okay to move?" Felix asked

"I don't know but she hast to." Jane said and went to pick her up but I stopped her

"I'm faster." I said and picked her up and ran.

I ran as fast as I could to the castle and when I got into the throne room everyone went into alert.

"We need to call Carlisle. We must hurry." Aro said as soon as he saw what was going on

Sulpicia came down." Fallow me." She told me

I fallowed her to a room I had never seen before. It was all white and it looked like a hospitals room. She told me to lay her on the table and I did as I was told. I didn't let go of her hand as she did some test on Renesmee.

"How fast does her heart usually beat?" She asked me

"Way faster than it is now." I told her

Then the door busted open and I saw Jane and Sam. Sam had a cell phone in his hand.

"It's Carlisle." He said and handed the phone to Sulpicia

"She is right in front of me. Yes her heart is slowing down and she isn't breathing." She told him

I felt her start to shake. I looked back at her and her shaking got worse. Sulpicia opened her eyes and looked alarmed.

"She is going into shock. She is starting to shake what's going on with her?" She asked Carlisle

Then Felix came in.

"You four need to hold her down and don't let her move. Carlisle said that she will start to thrash around for a few minutes and could hurt herself." She told us

Jane went to her other arm and Sam and Felix held down her legs. Her head started to move and I held one side while Jane held the other.

"How much longer until you get here?" She asked him

"Okay see you then." She said and hung up

"He will be here in about an hour." She said

"What did he say?" I asked her

"He said that someone must stay with her at all times and for me to hook her up for him." She said and pulled out a heart monitor and something with a breathing tube attached to it.

"What's that for?" Jane asked before I could

"We have to keep her breathing. She can only last ten minutes without air. I'm going to stick this down her throat to keep her airway open and put air into her lungs." She told us while she set up the heart monitor.

I had to look away when she was putting the tube in her throat. I looked at Felix and he just looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked me using his lips not his voice

I just shook my head no. Felix knew how I felt about Renesmee and so did Jane. But no one else knew. Seeing her like this made me want to just hold her in my arms and talk to her. I wanted to tell her everything and I could tell she had been getting worse sense everything went down three years ago. Her mom left and a few weeks later her best friend died. I mean I'm surprised she has been going on for this long. She came strait here after it happened. I remember her just crying for hours at a time. When she first got here I was walking in the hallway and I heard the door open I went to go see who it was and saw her. When she saw me she ran to me and buried her face into my chest and just cried. I didn't know what was wrong at first but I felt horrible and tried my best to comfort her as best as I could. It was bad and when I saw her today I was shocked by how she looked. She had become skinnier and well didn't look like Renesmee.

"I'm going to go talk to Aro". Sulpicia told us and walked out

"Hey Alec why don't you go for a little walk?" Jane asked me

I nodded and just ran out of the room. I went back to her room and grabbed her lab top. I saw that she had four miss calls from her dad and I hit a button to call him back. When he answered he looked mad then saw it was me and became worried.

"Where's Renesmee?" He asked me

"There was an ambush..."was all I got out before he freaked out

"Is she okay?! What happened?! Who was it?!" He asked me shooting up out of his chair

"We aren't sure at the moment. Carlisle is on his way here to see her. She stopped breathing and her heart rate slowed down. She went into shock but we have her stable now. We have a heart monitor and a breathing tube down her throat. I was calling to tell you to come here. I will send the jet to you." I told him

"Okay, I will be there soon. Thank you Alec." He told me and it was disconnected I closed it and put it beside me on the bed.

I saw a whole line of pill bottles on her dresser and went to look at them. She had two different types of anxiety pills and three different kinds of anti-depressants and four different kinds of sleeping meds. I couldn't believe that she was taking all of this. The door opened and I saw Alice. She looked at me with a sad face and closed the door.

"Sad isn't it?" She asked me

"Yeah, why is she taking all of these pills? I mean she doesn't need them all does she?" I asked her

"Yeah she needs them or she can't function. She can't sleep and she won't hunt or even eat. She becomes worse than she is now when she doesn't have them. It's just everything that has gone on it's been hard on her." She told me

"I know." I told her

"Come on let's go check on her." She told me and we walked out of her room

We ran back to the hospitals room and Carlisle was putting an IV into her. It had blood in it.

"What's that going to do?" I asked him

"It's going to help her become stronger so she has the strength to wake up." He told me

"Okay." I said nodding

"So what happened?" Jasper asked us

"I think it was an ambush. We were playing hide and seek and I could smell the vampire so I fallowed the sent. Renesmee was there and the girl found us. Then a guy came out and we were attacked. The girl had mentioned something about Renesmee's blood. About how it makes a vampire stronger than if it were to be human blood. Do we know anything about that?" I asked Carlisle

"No I don't know anything about that. But if what she says is true than we may have a problem." He told us

"Yeah and I still can't see any of them so that makes this twice as hard. I wouldn't be able to see if they were attacked or anything so I won't know if they are their next target." Alice said

"What do you mean they?" Sam asked

"Nauhle, he is another half-breed. Then you have his sisters but they are out there with their father." I heard a voice come from the door and the room got quiet and very tense.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked her

"I heard that Renesmee was going to be here so I came to see Aro." Bella told them

"I think it would be best for you to leave Bella." I told her

"How is that thing with your powers working out for you? I heard you have been having problems with them?" She asked me in a tone that I didn't like but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Leave now Bella." Jane hissed at her

Bella held her hands up like she didn't want a fight and smiled.

"Goodbye everyone nice seeing you but I really must run if I want to catch my plane." She said and then was gone

"You still haven't gotten your powers to work?" Felix asked me

"No I don't know what it is but I can't seem to get them." I told him

"I got mine to work before we came in here." Jane told me

"When did this all start to happen?" Carlisle asked me

"After I made it to the water fall I couldn't get them to work, I have been trying to get them to work but they just haven't." I told him

"I'm not sure Alec. Maybe they just need time to recuperate. I mean you were there longer than me after all." Jane said

"Maybe." I said

"But what is causing them to go away?" Alice asked

"I'm not sure. That was the first time I had been there." I told her

"Why don't you guys go talk to Aro and let him know what is going on." Carlisle said

"No Aro can't know that Alec doesn't have his powers that could be very bad." Jane said

"I agree with Jane. Aro could put him through things trying to get his powers to work and if they don't come back within a few hours...I'm not sure what he would do." Sam said

"I'm going for a walk." I told them getting a head ach.

I just walked out of the room to clear my head. I went back to my room and changed into my painting cloths. I moved my book shelf to revile the door to my painting room. Jane was the only one that knew of this room so if they needed me she would come here. When I opened the door I put the book case back over to cover the door. I grabbed my buckets that had my pain in them and stuck my hands in them. I had a sheet covering the wall and I splattered paint on it. I only use black and white paint. I just started throwing paint at the wall until I finally just used the black. I started to draw with my hands different pictures of everything. I wiped some sweat off my forehead with my wrist getting some paint on my face. I didn't care at this point. I heard the book shelves move but I just kept painting. The door opened but I ignored it.

"Alec." Jane's voice said to me

I ignored her

"Alec come on please don't be like this." She said to me

Nothing

"Alec." She said and put her hand on my shoulder

"Alec. Please." She said and grabbed my arm stopping me from painting.

I looked at her and she stared me in the eyes trying to find out what I was feeling.

"Alec, go clean yourself up so we can go see Renesmee. She is awake and asking for you." She told me

"I don't want to see her right now." I told her looking away

"Alec that is a lie and you know it is. Please don't be like this, I hate it when you're like this." She told me

"Jane I'm fine." I told her

"You aren't fine Alec don't feed me that shit." She told me

I looked her strait in the eyes and saw that she really was worried. She just reached up and touched my hair fixing it. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Same old Jane." I said shaking my head

"Now go clean yourself up. I will be back in ten minutes to get you." She told me and ran out of the room

I took off my shirt and whipped off my hands with it. I walked out of the room and closed the door. I put the book shelf back into place and threw the shirt in my basket. I went to my dresser and grabbed a blue tee-shirt and then went into my bathroom. I grabbed a wash rag and turned on the sink. I waited for the water to get hot. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the black paint on my cheek. I looked at the cracks that were on my shoulder. That Faith girl bit me a lot and kept slamming me into rocks and trees. I saw the steam come up and put the rag under the water. It was burning hot but I left my hand there. The door opened and Jane rushed to my side pushing me away from the sink. I could see her lips moving but I didn't hear anything. I was frozen until I finally collapsed. The last thing I saw was Jane yelling for help.

**Let me know what you think. -Thalia**


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee's POV

When I opened my eyes I saw Jane and Sam. They were talking about Alec. I tried to talk but there was a tube down my throat. I started to freak out a little and the fast rate of my heart picked up and they looked at me.

"Calm down okay it is there to help you breath. Sam go get Carlisle." Jane said and Sam ran out of the room

"Are you feeling okay? What hurts?" She asked me

She grabbed my hand but I couldn't get my power to work.

"Don't worry, Alec can't get his to work either." She told me and Carlisle came in with the family and Felix but no Alec

I looked at Jane.

"He just went for a walk he will be back." She whispered to me

Carlisle took the tube out of my throat and checked my pules.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me

"My head hurts really bad." I told him

"That's to be expected. You hit it pretty hard." He told me

"Are your powers working?" Alice asked me

"No I tried them on Jane, she told me Alec's weren't working either do we know why?" I asked

"No we aren't sure. We think there is something that hast to do with the water fall because they worked before we got there but after we got there they weren't. You and Alec were there the longest and I'm thinking that is why it's taking longer for you two to get them back." Jane told me

"Speaking of Alec I'm going to go find him." Felix said but Jane stopped him

"No. I'll go get him, I'll be right back." She told us and left before anyone could stop her

"Okay then. So what happened after I hit my head?" I asked looking at Felix

"Jane was having trouble so Sam went to help her and Alec jumped in to help you. I ran to help him but I couldn't get a tight grip on the guy so he got away. Then we all came here." He told me

"He got away? Wait it was a he?" I asked him

"Yeah." He told me

I sat up ignoring the pounding in my head thinking. I felt a knot form in my stomach and Jasper noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked me

I gasped and jumped up ripping the IV out of my arm and running out the door. Then I heard Jane yelling for help. I knew something was wrong. I made it to her in less than three seconds. Alec was on the floor and Jane was trying to get him to respond. His eyes were closed were it looked like he was sleeping and I felt my heart drop. Jane was freaking out and she had venom coming out of her eyes. I had to get her out of here. I got down by her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Jane you need to go." I told her

"I'm not leaving him!" She told me

"What happened?" I asked her

"He was in here and was frozen in place I moved him away from the sink and then he just fell. I don't know what's wrong with him Ren." She told me more venom coming out of her eyes

"Jane I need you to go. I'm going to help him okay. Keep everyone out of the room until I say. Send in Felix but only him." I told her very slowly

"I'm not..." She started but I cut her off

"Jane go now! If you care about your brother go!" I yelled at her and the door opened

Sam came in with Felix and they both freaked out.

"What's going on?" Felix asked coming down by us

"Sam get her out of here." I told him

"What do you want me to do?" Felix asked me

"Sam make sure everyone stays out of this room." I told him as he picked Jane up who was trying to stay

"Okay." He said and ran out of the room closing the door.

"Hello what am I supposed to do?" Felix asked me again

"I need you to hold him down." I told him

"Why what are you planning on doing?" He asked me

"I'm going into his head. I'm bringing him back. Just hold him down by his shoulders." I told him

"Is that safe?" He asked me

"There is a slight chance that I don't come back out." I told him

"You aren't doing that Renesmee." He told me

"We don't have any other choice Felix now hold him down!" I yelled at him

He did as I said and held him down. I put my fingers on his temples and concentrated. I had learned how to project my thoughts in turn of being able to control someone's mind. I used it, I put all of my power into it.

"Alec!" I called out it was completely black

"Who, where"? I heard someone say and I turned in the direction of the voice

"Alec it's me Renesmee." I told him

"Renesmee?" He asked and I saw his face

"Yes, come on the longer we are in here the harder it will be to get out." I told him

"Where are we?" He asked me

"We are in your mind. Your powers are coming back all at once and that sent your body into over load so you passed out." I told him

"What are we supposed to do to get out?" He asked me

"Give me your hand." I told him reaching mine out

He just looked at it.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him

"What's that got to do with this?" He asked me

"Just answer it." I told him

"Yes I trust you." He told me

"Okay well grab my hand and we can get out of here." I told him

"Before we go can we talk about the thing?" He asked me

"What thing?" I asked him

"The thing that happened two years ago." He told me

Then it clicked the mate thing.

"Oh about us being mates?" I asked him

"Does anyone know?" He asked me

"No I haven't told anyone have you?" I asked him

"I told Jane." He told me

"What did she say?" I asked him

"She thought it was great. Sam and her are mates." He told me

"Oh." I told him

"Come on let's get back." He told me and grabbed my hand

I closed my eyes and when I opened them back up Alec and I were coughing. I was lying next to him and I sat up but Felix kept Alex from moving.

"Don't move Alec." I told him

"Why not?" He asked me

I got on my knees and grabbed his hand. I ran my fingers across it and pulled on the middle of his palm. A liquid came out and it was black. I went and grabbed a cup and put it in the cup. I knew there was more in there so I repeated the cycle two more times and filled up two cups.

"What the hell is that?" Felix asked me

"This is Alec's powers. He hast to drink it or he won't have them." I told him

"Can I get up now?" Alex asked

"Yes because you have to be standing for it to work." I told him and Felix helped him up

I handed him the first cup and he smelled it and scrunched his nose.

"That smells horrible." He told me

"Yeah I know just drink it." I told him rolling my eyes

He downed it shuttering after words. Then he did the same for the second cup.

"Lay back down." I told him and he did as I said.

I put my hands over his body feeling his Ora. It was becoming stronger and I smiled at that. After it was fixed I got up.

"You should be back to normal now. Just take it easy for a while." I told him helping him up

"Okay, where did you learn that?" Felix asked me

"From Nahuel he wanted to be sure I knew how to do this before..."I stopped I forgot I hadn't told them about the wedding

"Before what?" Alec asked me

"Nothing don't worry about it. Anyway just go lay down. You are to stay in bed for about two days." I told him

"That is so unfair!" He told me

"Now." I told him in a stern voice

He sighed and laid down like I said getting a chuckle from Felix.

"Dude your wiped." Felix told him

"I am not." Alec said

"You two stop it now." I told them and they shut up.

I headed towards the door with Felix fallowing me. Everyone was waiting out there looking anxious. Jane was the first one to jump up.

"Is he okay?" She asked me

"He is fine. He is resting now he is not to leave his bed for any reason what's so ever. I will talk to Aro myself if he has a problem with it." I told her

"Can I see him?" She asked me

"Yeah go on. Just be careful his body it still getting used to all the changes." I told her

"Thank you so much Renesmee." She told me and hugged me

"Anything for you guys Jane." I told her

Sam and Jane ran into the room.

"So what happened with him?" Carlisle asked me

"His powers were trying to come back all at once. They are back now so that's all that matters." I told him

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you did not do that!" I heard my father's voice and jumped a little

"Oh no." I said

"You are still recuperating yourself and you want to go and do that? Have you lost your mind?" He asked me

"I am your daughter dad." I said with a smirk and he hugged me

"That will work this time." He told me

I looked at his face and saw something wrong.

"What did you do?" I asked him

"I called Nahuel." He told me

"You did what?! Why?!" I asked him

"He deserves to know." He told me

"They don't know." I said in my head so he heard me

"No he doesn't I'm fine. Call him and tell him I'm fine." I told him

"He's still going to want to come here." He told me

"No he won't." I said

"Fine I will call him." He said and pulled his phone out and walked away

I shook my head and Felix looked at me weird.

"I think we should go talk to Aro." Alice said and they all left

"We need to talk." Felix said

I just walked with him. We left the castle and started walking the streets. We sat down on a bench somewhere.

"So what is going on?" He asked me

"Nothing." I told him

"Ren I know something is up because Alec is acting strange and he listens to you. He doesn't listen to anyone but Aro and Jane." He said

Then I guess it clicked because he gasped.

"You! Your Alec's mate! That's what it is!" He said

"Shhhhh!" I hushed him covering his mouth looking around

He swatted my hand away.

"Why was I not informed I mean you two could get together!" He told me getting all excited

"No we can't." I told him

"Why not?" He asked me

I felt tears weld up in my eyes.

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone." I told him

"It can't be that bad Ren." He said

"I'm getting married." I told him and hid my face

He was quiet.

"I'm a bad person." I said and felt two tears slip out. I wiped them

"No you're not Ren. I mean do you love the guy?" He asked me

I froze no one had ever asked me if I had loved him or not.

"I don't know. I thought that after a while of being married to him it will kick in." I told him

"Ren don't marry someone if you're not in love with them." He told me

"I don't really have a choice in this Felix. It makes my family happy and they haven't been this happy for a long time. I can't take this away from them." I told him wiping more tears off of my face

"Who is the guy anyway?" He asked me

"Nahuel." I told him

"Oh that's why...oh." He said

"Yeah." I told him

"Let's get back and check on Alec." He said and got up

We walked back to the castle. Before we walked in I stopped him.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" I asked him

"Yes I promise. But you are going to have to tell them." He told me

"I know I plan on it." I told him and we walked in

We ran to Alec's room and walked in. He was in there alone looking bored out of his mind.

"I will leave you two alone." Felix said and pushed me into the room and closed the door. I fell onto the floor causing Alec to laugh. I got up and laid next to him in bed.

"What's up?" I asked him

"Nothing sense you have me bed ridden." He told me

"Feel my pain." I told him

"Whatever." He told me and rolled onto his side to face me

"Do you know that you don't look like crap anymore? You look healthy again." He told me and I turned over to face him

"Thanks I think." I told him with a slight chuckle in my voice

"Can I please get up?" He asked me

"If you dance with me you can." I told him with a smirk

"No please don't make me dance." He said

"Come on please." I said

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes and got up

I put on slow music for us to dance to and I went to Alec. We started to slow dance.

"So what's wrong? I mean you haven't really been yourself." Alec asked me

"Nothing's wrong." I told him and he just looked at me

"That is such a lie." He said

I looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm just thinking." I told him

"About what?" He asked me

I looked down and he put his thumb and his pointer finger under my chin lifting my head back up to look at him. My heart started to beat faster. He chuckled at me and kissed me. His lips were cold and soft agents mine. It was like our lips were made for each other. Once we started getting into the kiss the more I realized what was happening and I shoved myself away from him. He looked shocked and hurt all at the same time. I instantly felt bad. I choked down a sob that threatened to come out.

"I'm so sorry." I told him

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I should be the one that is sorry." He told me

"I'm getting married." I told him

He was quiet.

"I'm so sorry." I told him and ran out of the room

I ran down the hallway passing Felix, Jane and Sam. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut locking it. I slid down my door crying. I wrapped my arms around my legs and pulled them to my chest trying to find comfort in it.

"Ren are you okay? What happened?" Jane asked me through the door

I got up and punched the rock covered wall aggravated with myself I just kept hitting it. The door busted open and I didn't stop hitting the wall.

"Ren stop please." Felix said grabbing my arms and pined them to my side.

I just cried.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Jane asked me

"Alec and I kissed." I told them

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jane asked me

"No it's not." Felix told her

"Why isn't it?" She asked

"Because, I'm getting married." I told her more tears slipping out

"I'm going to go check on my brother." Jane said and ran out of the room

"Knock, knock." I heard someone say at the door and I looked to see Rose.

"Hey." I told her wiping my face off

"What's wrong?" She asked me

"I fell and hurt my hands catching myself." I told her showing her me red pulsating hands.

"Such a cults, anyway someone is here to see you." She told me

"Who?" I asked her

"Come find out." She told me and ran down the hall way

Felix and I fallowed after her. We walked into the throne room and my heart stopped. Nahuel was standing there talking to Aro. When they saw me they smiled.

"I'm happy to see you are better Renesmee." Aro said

"Thank you Aro." I told him

"Do you mind if we go?" Nahuel asked him

"Not at all go on." Aro said with a smile and I looked at Felix

Nahuel walked over to us and put his arm over my shoulder turning me and leading me out of the room. I looked back at Felix with worry in my eyes. He just watched me walk out.

Once we got out of sigh Nahuel tightened his grip. He fallowed my sent to my room and closed the door.

"Are you okay? Your dad called and told me what happened." He asked me

"Yes I'm fine. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him

"I came to see if you were okay or not forgive me for being over protective." He said in a harsh tone

"I'm sorry I've just had a bad headache and everyone has been getting on my nerves lately." I told him

"Its fine, why don't you go get ready to take a nap and see if that helps." He told me

I nodded and he kissed me on my forehead. I walked into the bathroom and ran some cool water over my hands. I heard a knock at the door and froze.

"Ren can I come in?" I heard Jane's voice

I took off out of the bathroom and stopped him from opening the door.

"Stay here dot make a sound." I used my power to say that to him and he nodded.

I walked out of the door and closed it.

"Yeah?" I asked her

"I can't get him to talk; he is just sitting there on the floor messing with his carpet. He won't look up or really move. Please can you do something?" She asked me

"No I can't he just needs to get into bed and not leave there. Just make sure someone is with him for the next 24 hours so we know if it is working right. I'm going to sleep so goodnight." I told her and went back into my room slamming the door.

I heard her stand there until she finally walked off. I sighed when she was gone.

"What's wrong?" He asked me

"It's Alec I did that mind control stuff you showed me on him and now I'm just worried it won't work on him like it does us." I told him

"It will, it just takes longer for it to work on them then it does us." He told me

"Okay, well I'm going to sleep don't let anyone in I don't want to talk to everyone but Felix. You can let Felix in but that's it." I told him and climbed into bed

"Okay love goodnight." He told me and kissed my cheek

I fell asleep without using my pills for once. I guess I really did need the sleep.

**Well she finally told him. Let me know what you think. Love you guys! -Thalia**

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 5

Alec's POV

"Alec come on give me something here." Jane said to me

She has been trying to get a response out of me for an hour now. I just don't want to see or talk to anyone right now and I don't think Jane gets that. Then the door opened and I looked to see who it was.

"Go on Jane I'll sit with him." Felix said

Jane left without another word and I sighed.

"Dude are you okay?" Felix asked him

"Besides me making a full out of myself? Yeah peachy." I said to him

"You didn't make a full out of yourself Alec. Renesmee was really upset and afraid to tell you but when...that...happened she didn't have a choice." He told me

"Why would she be afraid to tell me?" I asked him sitting up

"Because she knew you would be upset with her. She thinks she is a bad person for it." He told me and I felt horrible

"She isn't a bad person it's not her fault that she is in love with another guy." I told him

"She isn't even in love with the guy. I don't even think she likes him to be honest with you." He told me

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused

"She doesn't love the guy she is getting married to. She is only getting married to him to please her family, to make them happy. She would give up her being happy for them to be happy." He told me

"That is a stupid reason to get married to someone." I said

"That's what I said." He told me

"Who is it anyway?" I asked him

"I don't think I should give out that information because he is in the castle and I would really hate for you to kill someone." He told me

"Wait he is here?" I asked him

"Yeah he just showed up. Edward called him and told him about what happened to Renesmee and he came here to see if she was okay or not. He sort of freaks me out a little." Felix told me

"Well who is he?" I asked him again

"You promise not to kill anyone?" He asked me

"Yes, fine, sure, just tell me." I told him

"It's Nahuel." He told me

"Are you serious? Him? Really?" I asked him

"Yeah he basely shoved Renesmee out of the throne room. I wanted to hit him he is just so rough when he handles her but no one seems to care." He told me

"Can I please kill him?" I asked him

"No you can't." He told me

I laid back down in my bed with a huff.

"Sucks don't it?" He asked me

"Yep it does." I told him

"Just think if he does anything wrong you are the first person she will come to and that means you get first dibs on him." He told me

"Part of me hopes that doesn't happen because if he does something wrong he will have a slow and painful death." I told him

"I don't think he has the guts because he knows everyone would kill him if he hurts her." He told me

"Yeah." Then there was a knock at the door and Jane came in looking a little wired.

"What happened?" Felix asked her

"I heard arguing in Renesmee's room before I knocked on the door. I don't know I just got a weird feeling about it." She told us

"What was said?" I asked her

"I'm not quite sure they were trying to whisper but after the guy got a harsh tone she quickly apologized. She sounded a bit frightened." She told us

"I'm going to go check on it." Felix told us and left the room

"So I see you are up and talking now." Jane said

"Yeah. Felix told me about everything and now I feel horrible." I told her

She came and laid down next to me.

"Why do you feel bad?" She asked me

"Because Renesmee is being forced into a marriage she doesn't want to be in." I told her

"Why?" She asked me

"She just wants her family to be happy. She would give up her happiness for her familys." I told her

"But that's not right! Have they even asked her how she feels about it?" She asked me

"Nope." I told her

"That's bull shit." She told me

"Yeah I know it is." I told her

Then Felix walked in. He looked like he was trying to hide something but was failing miserably.

"What happened?" I asked him

"She was asleep and Nahuel told me that I'm not to talk to her. No one here is to say a word to her unless it is her family or Aro." He told us

"Hell no! I'm getting up I don't care." I told them Getting up out of bed and I was out the door before they could stop me.

I ran down the hallway then stopped at the corner before you turn to get to her room to calm myself a little. I heard an argument coming from her room and just listened. They were whispering so I couldn't really make out what they were saying then I heard a crash and I ran. The door was locked and I heard a loud slap and I kicked it open. Renesmee was on the floor and I attacked Nahuel.

"Alec! Stop!" Renesmee screamed at me trying to get me off of him

I was pulled off by Felix and looked over at Jane who was over by Renesmee. They were helping Nahuel up.

"Alec calm down dude, what happened?" Felix asked me

I looked at Renesmee and saw that she was bleeding from the side of her mouth. I tried to get out of Felix's grip again but failed.

"Let me kill him." I said threw gritted teeth

"Oh my God you're bleeding!" Jane said grabbing Renesmee's face

"It's not….I fell and Alec took it out of whack." She told them

"I know what I heard!" I told her

"I just fell." She told me

I stopped. I couldn't believe she was defending him. Everyone was watching me now and I pushed away from Felix and ran out of the room. I knew they wanted to come after me but they didn't. I ran right into the throne room and stopped in front of Aro. Renesmee's family was in there and they all knew something was up.

"I need to leave Aro." I told him

"Why must you leave child?" He asked me

I closed my eyes and took a breath trying to calm down.

"I can't explain at this moment but I would like to take a short leave." I told him

Aro looked at me for a moment before smiling.

"This has to do with Renesmee doesn't it?" He asked me

I just looked at him for a moment and the room was completely silent.

"No." I told him flatly

"You may leave. You have two months." Have fun. He told me with a smile

I looked back at her family who just stood there watching me and I looked down and sighed before running out. I ran back to my room and saw Jane sitting on my bed. I went right past her and grabbed my duffel bag and started putting cloths in it.

"What are you doing?" She asked me jumping off my bed

"I'm leavening." I told her

"What?! What do you mean leaving? For how long?" She asked me sounding panicked

"Aro gave me two months so I'm leaving." I told her

"Alec you can't go!" She told me

"I'm sorry Jane but I need to leave for a while. I will be back okay." I told her and zipped up the bag throwing it over my shoulder

"But Alec..." She started but I cut her off

"Tell everyone I said bye. I love you Jane. Call if you need me." I told her and kissed her forehead

After that I ran. I didn't know where I was going I'm not sure but I couldn't stay here.

**Let me know what you guys think. If you have any ideas for the wedding let me know because I'm not sure how I want to do it yet. Thank you guys. -Thalia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you guys like this story and I know it is going a little slow but everything will fall into place as it goes on. Have fun you guys!**

Renesmee's POV

I was cleaning the room back up while Nahuel was sitting in a chair just looking at his feet. He felt horrible for what he did. He has told me sorry a hundred times maybe even more than that and I forgave him. I know what you're thinking he is lying to you and it's going to happen again. But Nahuel is different he just lost his temper and I hit him first so he had the right to hit me back. Now all I have to do is talk to Alec and explain to him about what happened.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" He asked me

"It was an ascendant why would I tell if it didn't happen on purpose?" I asked him

"I don't know that's why I was asking." He said shrugging and there was a frantic knock at the door.

I ran to it an opened it to see Jane with a worried face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Alec left! He just up and left!" She told me

"Is he coming back?" I asked her

"He says he is but I don't know!" She told me

"Jane just calm down okay." I said to her trying to keep calm myself

"He says he will be back in two months. He told me to call me if I need him." She told me

"Okay so if he isn't back in four months call him and tell him to get his ass back here. You can call him when you want to talk to him so nothing to freak out about okay." I told her

She took a breath. "I'm going to go find Sam." She told me and ran off

I walked back into the room.

"What going on?" Nahuel asked me

"Alec left." I told him it finally sinking in

"Good I really hate being attacked." He said

"He only did that because he heard you slap me." I told him

"He should have been minding his own business." He said

I sighed not wanting to fight.

"I'm going to bed." I told him and grabbed my pill bottle

I popped one and climbed into bed. Nahuel climbed in after me and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight." He told me

"Night." I told him and fell asleep

I woke up in the middle of the night and I got out of bed. I was being as quiet as I could be and ran out of the room. I closed the door and sighed. I saw a note attached to the door and grabbed it. I opened it.

"Waterfall." That was all it said. I didn't have shoes on and I was in a purple tank top and a pair of shorts. I didn't want to go back into the room in fear of waking up Nahuel. So I just ran with the note in my hand. I ran out of the castle and into the night. It was sort of chilly out but I didn't care. I could see and hear the waterfall and when I was getting ready to exit the woods I tripped. I laid on my back looking up into the sky when a figure came over me. I jumped up and back away from them.

"I see you got my note." He said with a smile

"Alec? Oh my God Alec!" I yelled and hugged him

"Yeah it's me I started to leave but then I couldn't without saying goodbye to you. Did anyone fallow you?" He asked me

"No. No one fallowed me. Why are you leaving? You don't have to leave Alec." I told him not letting him go

"I just need a brake and thought maybe it would be easier for you if you didn't have to see me every day." He told me

"Please don't go Alec." I told him

"I have to go Renesmee. I just need a break from everyone. I'll be back." He told me

"But I don't know if I will. I mean this could be the last time we see each other." I told him looking up at him

"We talked about this. We will talk every day and if we don't me, Jane, Felix, and Sam are going to track you down and drag you back kicking and screaming." He told me with a smirk

"You sound so much like Leah it isn't funny." I said and gasped remembering I had to call her

"Can I use your phone?" I asked him

"Yeah sure, you need to call her don't you?" He asked me with a slight chuckle

"Just let me use your phone." I told him

He handed it to me and I dialed her number.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey it's Ren. I don't have much time but I'm calling to check in." I told her

"Are you okay? Edward called us and told us about the ambush." She told me

"Yeah I'm...I'm fine." I told her

"You sound like crap." She told me

"I know but I really need to go." I told her

"Okay talk to you tomorrow." She told me and I hung up

"I still can't believe you called my dad." I told him handing him back his phone

"I was worried about you and I thought he should know. I didn't know he would tell everyone." He told me

"I have to get back if I'm not there when he wakes up..." I stopped

"I found you when we were playing so that means you have to do whatever I tell you to do. What I want you to do is, for you to call me every day no matter the time. You are to call me and tell me everything that has gone on that day. If you don't call me I know something is wrong and I will come and get you. Do you understand?" He asked me

I nodded.

"Okay you better call me every day Renesmee." He told me

"I will. I promise. If I need your help I won't call." I told him nodding

"Good now get back to the castle." He told me and I hugged him

"Be careful Alec. I love you." I told him

"I Love you too Renesmee." He told me and kissed my forehead

I ran off back to the castle. I'm still trying to figure out why I didn't leave with him.

**I know it was short but I had to end it right there. I forgot to answer a question I got in the reviews and the answer is no they were never together but they are mates. It is sort of like Imprinting but it could never be broken. They can feel what the other is feeling that is why Renesmee knew something was wrong with Alec and that is why Alec can tell when something is wrong with Renesmee. It's hard to explain. It is something that doesn't happen very often so when it does a lot of people keep it quiet. Please review! -Thalia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Renesmee's POV**

It's been about a month sense Alec left and a lot has happened. Alice had talked to Aro about having the wedding here in the castle so it is being moved up. The wedding is in a few days and I don't know what I'm going to do. I want Alec there but Nahuel doesn't. Jane has been quiet and not herself but every time I call Alec she is always there with me. I'm very aggravated by everything right now. Nahuel and I have been getting into more fights these past few days and it's gotten to the point where I don't want to be around him. I was sitting in Jane's room getting away from everyone. Jane was standing by the window looking out it and I was sitting on the floor playing with my fingers.

"What are you going to do?" Jane finally asked me breaking the silence

"I don't know. I'm afraid Jane I really am I mean what am I going to do? I can't just call off the wedding without telling everyone everything and that isn't going to happen." I told her

Jane, Felix and Alec were the only three that knew about what happened the night Alec left. Jane and Felix wanted to kill Nahuel but I talked them out of it. She only knows of the onetime but there have been about three more sense. Alec knows just about as much as his sister. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket for the third time and just let it go to voice mail. It vibrated again so I had a voice mail. I took it out of my pocket and saw it was Alec.

"Shit!" I said and jumped up

I listened to the voice mail.

"Renesmee please answer the phone. I'm starting to get worried. Call me back please." Alec's voice said and I ended the voice mail to call him back

"Renesmee?" He asked sighing

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you calling me. I just haven't been in the mood to talk to anyone." I told him

"It's fine. So I take it you have been pissed off at people?" He asked me

"You could say that. Alice has moved the wedding up even farther. It's in two days." I told him

"Alice needs to slow her role." He told me with a slight chuckle in his voice

"Yeah I know right?" I told him and Jane made a face like I want to talk to him

"Hey Alec Jane wants to talk to you." I told him

"Okay." He said and I handed her the phone

"Hey I'll be right back I need to go find Felix." I told her

"Okay be careful." She told me and I left the room

I ran down the hallways looking for Felix. After about ten minutes of searching I ran to the throne room. I walked in and saw him talking with my dad. I got a bad feeling about them talking.

"Hey Renesmee." My dad said to me

"Hey dad can I take Felix for a while?" I asked him

"Yeah we were just talking about some things but it can wait." He said

"Okay thanks dad. Come on Felix." I said and we ran out of the room. I stopped half way down the hallway

"Alec is on the phone with Jane." I told him

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked me

"No but I thought you should know that he has called." I told him

"There you are Renesmee. I have been looking for you almost all day, where have you been?" I heard Nahuel say behind me

"Sorry I have been very busy I need to be getting back to Jane she asked me for some help." I told him looking back at Felix

"Come on I think she would understand that I want to spend some time with you before our wedding." Nahuel said then I smelled Jane

She stood in between me and Nahuel. She growled and so did he. Felix stood by Jane in front of me and I heard Alec's voice over the phone.

"Jane? What is going on?" I heard Alec ask

I snatched the phone out of her hand.

"It's nothing Alec hold on." I told him and got in between them and Nahuel.

"That is enough! I'm tired of you three fighting all the time!" I told them and they stopped.

"Hey Alec sorry." I told him getting back on the phone

"Hey Renesmee what is going on there?" He asked me

"Just them bickering again. What have you been up to? I haven't heard from you in a few days." I told him glancing back at Nahuel to see him crossing his arms

"Nothing really I have been visiting some old friends of mine and running around." He told me

"Are you going to be back here before the wedding?" I asked him sort of hoping he would

"I might. I mean I wouldn't miss your wedding Renesmee that would be very un-Alec of me wouldn't it?" He said and I could tell by his voice that he was smiling

"Renesmee we talked about this." I heard Nahuel say

"He should be allowed to come. He is one of my best friends Nahuel." I told him

"Well I don't know if I will be home in two days I still have a lot to do. I may make it after the wedding to see you off to your honeymoon. I must be going now Renesmee. I will talk with you tomorrow." He told me

"Talk to you tomorrow Alec." I told him

Then he hung up and I put my phone in my pocket. Jane was watching Nahuel vary intently and he was looking at me.

"So what do you want to do sweetie?" I asked in the most plight voice I could come up with

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting with me so I can see you alone before our wedding." He told me

"Yes I would love to. I haven't been hunting in a while. So are you ready to go?" I asked him glancing at Jane

"Yes I am ready. Are you?" He asked me

"Yep let's go." I told him and when I went to leave Jane grabbed my arm to stop me

"Anything happens I better know about it." She whispered to me to where no one else could hear.

"Don't worry I will tell you." I told her using my power

She nodded and let me go. I started to run with Nahuel close behind me and once we made it into the trees I lost him. I took down some deer and a rabbit and felt full. My throat wouldn't be needing blood for another few weeks maybe a month.

"Do you know why I get so upset with you?" I heard Nahuel ask me from a tree and I looked up

"Why do you get mad at me?" I asked him

"Because you don't listen and you try to do things on your own. Like hunting you are too independent and you need to be very dependent on me. After we get married you are not going back to the Voltaire or your family. Now if you are called back to either place then you are only going to talk to Aro and the other council's men but no one else. You may write to your family and to Aro but that is it. While I am gone out of the house you are not to leave. If you leave while I am gone there will be a punishment. Do you understand this?" He asked me crossing his arms over his chest as he stood up on the tree branch.

I glared at him. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can. You will be my wife and you will fallow my orders." He told me jumping out of the tree

"That doesn't mean you can have control of me." I told him and then he was in my face

"Renesmee in my time the women were all seen and not heard. They listened to their husbands without a fight now you need to be like that." He told me in a stern voice

"I will never be like that!" I yelled at him and instantly regretted it

He smacked me hard in the face. I fell to the ground and felt the tears start to weld up in my eyes. My face was burning and stung. I looked up at him in fear. Then I heard it. A very loud growl came from the tree line and when I looked I saw him. My savor, Alec.

**Alec is going to kill him! I want to know if anyone has any thoughts about the wedding, any flowers, colors, theme, or anything. If you have any ideas or anything let me know! -Thalia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alec's POV**

I was running heading back to the castle. I know I told her I wouldn't be back for another few days but I just needed to see her before she got married. I want her to be happy but I don't want her to be pretending like she is happy is with him. I heard yelling coming from a few yards ahead and I knew who it was. I picked up speed and when I reached the tree line I heard her voice.

"I will never be like that!" She yelled at him

Then he smacked her in the face. I felt the anger build up inside of me and I started to shake. I let a growl rip threw me and out loud enough for them to hear. She looked back at me with tears in her eyes still holding onto her face where he hit her. I looked at her and I just couldn't stop myself. My power hit him and he fell onto the floor. I ran to her side and got down by her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her

She threw her arms around my neck and started to cry into my shoulder. Her hair went down around her face so I couldn't see her unless I moved it. I wrapped my arms around her and just let her cry. I sighed knowing I had to get her to calm down. I put her hair behind her ear.

"Renesmee I need you to calm down okay. You are safe." I told her

"I sh-shouldn't of y-yelled at h-him. It w-was all my fault!" She choked out starting to cry harder

I pulled her away from me and looked her in the eyes. She had tears falling down her face and her eyes were starting to turn red from crying.

"Renesmee none of this is your fault. You need to believe that okay." I told her

She was quiet. I wiped the tears from her eyes and the tears that had fallen down her face.

"Renesmee I need you to tell me what you want me to do." I told her in a calm voice

"We can't do anything. If something were to happen to him then I would have to tell everyone what has been going on and I don't want to do that." She told me

I looked at her. "Renesmee what do you want?"

She just looked at me for a second." I want to run. Please let's just go somewhere for a day just you and me." She told me standing trying to pull me up with her

"Are you sure?" I asked her

"Yes please just until tomorrow night then I can come back here to get married. I just want to spend the night with you before the only contact we have is threw the phone." She told me

"Okay, come on I will keep him like this until we are far enough away to where he can't smell or hear us. Leave your cell phone here." I told her

She pulled out her cell phone and dropped it onto the floor. I grabbed her hand and she intertwined our fingers. Then we ran, and for the time being she was all I cared about. I knew I would have to let her go but she would be mine for tonight.

(Jane's POV)

"Why aren't they back yet it's been four hours?!" I asked Sam aggravated

"I don't know love. But I'm getting a bad feeling about it as well. Maybe we should go tell Aro." He said and then the doors busted open

"Renesmee is gone." Felix told us

"What?! What do you mean gone?" I asked him

"Nahuel just got back and said he couldn't find her. She went ahead of him and when he tried to find her he couldn't. He has been looking for three hours. Her cell phone was left on the ground." He told us

"Where is he?" I asked him

"In the throne room with everyone, they sent me to get you two." He told us and I ran

When I made it there and my eyes made contact with his I lost it. I couldn't control my powers and he hit the ground screaming.

"Jane! That is enough!" Aro yelled at me

"What did you do to her?! Where is she?!" I yelled at him my power still hurting him

Then my eyes where covered.

"Jane love you need to let him speak and when your powers are on him, he can't speak to answer your questions." Sam told me

I sucked in a breath to calm myself down.

"I'm calm now." I told him and he uncovered my eyes.

Everyone was still shocked at the fact I had used my powers.

"Now answer my questions." I told him

"I don't know where she is. He attacked us and then I can't feel anything and now she is nowhere to be found." He told us getting up

"He?" I asked him

"Your brother, Alec, he just showed up out of know where and attacked me again and when I wake up neither of them are anywhere to be found." He told us

"That seems a little out of character for Alec does it not?" Aro asked

"What did you do? Alec wouldn't just attack without being provoked. You had to of done something." I told him

"I have done nothing wrong. Your brother is just uncontrollable. As you are." He said and I lost it

I lunged after him. We were attacking each other flying across the throne room. I had him pinned down and before I could be pulled away he whispered something in my ear.

"She belongs to me." He whispered with a smile on his face

I was pulled away and rushed out of the throne room and into the hallway by Felix and Sam.

"Jane love you shouldn't do that okay, just calm down." Sam told me

"I hate him so much!" I told them

"We know, we aren't fond of him either Jane." Felix told me

"He said that she belongs to him. She belongs to no one but herself!" I told them

Then my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I answered it.

"What?!" I almost yelled into the phone

"Shhhh! God Jane you are so loud." I heard Alec's voice

"Alec?! What's going on is she alright?!" I asked him in a rushed whisper

"Shhh! Jane you are going to wake her up. You need to be quiet." He told me in a very hushed voice

"Is she alright? Where are you two?" I asked him walking back down the hallway towards mine and Sam's room.

"We are some place that I can't tell you. And she is fine." He told me

"Hold on." I told him and ran the rest of the way to the room

They fallowed me and Felix closed the door.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked him

"Yes she is." He told me

"I wonder what he did to make her sleep without her pills." Felix said with a slight chuckle joking around

I didn't get an answer from Alec's end knowing he heard him.

"Alec you did not do what Felix thinks you guys did, did you?" I asked him afraid of the answer

No answer.

"Oh my God Alec! How could you be that stupid!" I almost yelled

"Shhh! Damn it Jane shut up! You are going to wake her up!" He hissed at me

"You two had sex Alec! How do you want me to react to that?! She is getting married in about a day and a half! When is she coming back?" I asked him

"She will be back tomorrow night. And just make sure no one says anything or even thinks about it. She doesn't want anyone finding out. So just don't bring it up to her alright?" He asked me in a voice I had never heard Alec use before

"You really care about her don't you?" I asked him sitting down on the bed.

He sighed. "More than you could ever know Jane. Hey I need to go she is starting to stir in her sleep. I will talk with you tomorrow Jane."

"Okay goodbye Alec." I told him and then hung up

"So should we tell everyone not to worry?" Sam asked

"I will tell Aro that Renesmee called and she wishes to be left alone for now. She will be back by tomorrow night." I told them and started to head out the door.

**Had to have that in there for what happens later on in the story. Thank you all for your reviews so please keep it up! -Thalia**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the morning after it is about 2:25pm. Just so you guys don't get confused. **

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up and he wasn't there. My heart rate picked up and I got up. I put my cloths back on and walked through the little apartment. I opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room. Then I smelt it. Blood. It was human blood and I had to pinch my nose shut to I couldn't smell it more. My throat started to burn once I caught the scent of it.

"I see you're awake." I heard him say and looked into the kitchen to see him leaning on the counter. He had a glass of blood in his hand.

"What is that?" I asked him even though I knew what it was

"Oh come now Renesmee you know what human blood is. Here try some. It will help get rid of your bruises." He told me and got down a glass to pore half of his blood into it.

"I can't." I told him

"Oh come on no one will know." He told me holding out the glass for me to take

"You promise not to tell anyone?" I asked him

"I swear on my death. He told me with a smirk

"You need to promise me that you won't let me have anymore but this half a glass." I told him

"I promise. Now here take it." He told me and handed me the glass

I looked at him and he nodded. I smelled it and the burning in my throat intensified. I took a sip and then downed the rest of it. I set the glass down on the counter. Alec watched me with a smirk.

"How do you feel?" He asked me

"Like I have a lot of energy. What do you want to do? I want to go somewhere. No I just want to dance or play a game. Do you want to play a game?" I asked him everything coming out in a rush

"Okay yeah no more blood for you. Why don't you just sit down and I can grab some CD's that we can listen to. And if you are good I will dance with you" He told me

"Really you would dance with me?!" I asked excitedly

"Yes now come here for a second." He told me

I walked over to him and he touched my face. It didn't like it would so I guess my bruises were gone. He smiled.

"Now there is the Renesmee I know." He said

"She has come out to play." I said with a smile

"Good." He told me and he brought my face closer to his.

I looked him in the eyes for a second and then let him take control. He kissed me sweetly on the lips. His lips where cold agents mine but it wasn't a freezing could more like a coolness. He put one hand at the small of my back and the other hand on my hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tong licked my bottom lip asking for access and I happily let him have it. He pulled me closer to him leavening no space between us. My finger started to entangle themselves in his hair. He moved us so that way I was leaning on the counter instead of him. He tried to pull me closer but we were as close as we could get. He picked me up and set me on the counter and I had to break away for air. Our foreheads stayed touching and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was watching me for a reaction and I smiled.

"Why do you always look at me like that?" I asked him

"Like what?" he asked me

"Like you're waiting for me to react to whatever you say or do." I told him

"Because I'm afraid that you won't like and get mad at me if I say or do something wrong." He told me

I smiled and kissed him one last time on the lips.

"I could never be mad at you Alec. I love you too much" I told him with a smile

He grabbed my face and started kissing my lips.

"I-kiss-love-kiss-you-kiss-so-kiss-much.-kiss." He told me each word after each kiss

I just smiled at him. I looked over his shoulder to look at the clock. It was 3:55pm.

"Time sure does fly when you're having fun." I sighed

"Let's not worry about the time. It's just you and me for now." He told me and I looked back at him

"Can I turn on the radio? I feel like singing and dancing." I told him

"Go ahead love. Just have fun and be yourself until I get back." He told me

"Get back? Where are you going?" I asked him and he took a few steps back

"I'm going to run and get some more blood, it won't take that long." He told me and I jumped down off the counter.

He grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. I ran in front of him. He smiled down at me and gave me a quick kiss.

"I will be back. I promise." He told me and kissed me one last time before leaving

I smiled and ran to the stereo and turned it one. I'm not sure what the station was but a song was playing.

"_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you."_

This song sounds okay.

"_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found"_

I can't believe I am still listening to this song. I mean a guy who hits a girl should be killed.

"_Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt"_

_She said, "I finally had enough"_

_Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt"_

_She said, "I finally had enough""_

This girl has to be very strong to leave that guy. If that were me…

"_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found"__  
_

Oh my God that is me. But it's my fault that it happens, I yell at him first or I push him. It is always my fault. I am changing this station. I hit the button and then "Love the way you lie" was starting to play. I started to sing and rap along with it. Then when that song was over "Howl" by Florence and the Machine came on. I started to dance along with the music and singing. Once the song was over I heard his voice.

"The irony in that song is that you aren't a wolf." He said

I felt my heart tighten. "Jacob used to say the same thing when I sang along to that song."

"What happened to him? I know he died but you have never told me how." He told me

I turned off the radio and sat down on the couch. He took off his jacket and sat down by me.

"So can you tell me what happened?" he asked me

"I will have to start from the beginning so you understand everything. That means starting a few days before he died. The night before my mother left. Do you think you could keep up?" I asked him

"Yeah I think I can." He told me

"Okay well, it was Friday night and I was over at Jacob's house for movie night. It was Jacob, Seth, Leah and me. We didn't really watch the movie we messed around with Seth about his girlfriend. Then Leah started to tell us about her leaving for a while to go out and visit their cousin in a different tribe. She was really excited because she hadn't seen her in a long time. We all talked until about midnight and then Jacob was going to walk me home and Seth came along with us because Leah had gone to sleep. We just walked because I did not want to go home because my parents had been fighting a lot. So as we walked we plaid a game to see who could throw an acorn the highest. Jacob won. When we were in hearing range I could hear them arguing and so could the guys because we all got quiet.

"Why don't you want to travel? I mean you must want to go places. Come on we could leave right now." I heard my mother's voice

"Bella we have years to travel I mean Renesmee is going into her second year of high school why have her move?" my dad asked her

"She wouldn't have to go with us. She could stay here. It isn't like she can't take care of herself and she has the family and the pack." She told him

"Bella we aren't just going to leave her here! She is our daughter do you not remember that?!" he yelled at her

"So you didn't want her in the first place! I thought you would be happy to get away from her for a while!" she yelled and I walked in the door

"Are you two done fighting?! That is all you guys have done is fight for weeks now!" I yelled at them

"Don't yell at me like that!" she yelled at me

"Don't tell me what to do! If you don't want me here fine I don't care anymore!" I yelled at her and went to my room to pack some stuff

"Do you see what you do?! Why are you acting like this?!" my dad yelled at her and I zipped up my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

I had told my dad in my head where I was going to be staying. I was going to stay at Jacob's for a while until him and my mom figured out what they were going to do. I just walked out of the house. That was the last time I had saw my mother until I came here. I got a call the next morning from my dad saying that my mom was gone. She just left and didn't come back. We looked for days. Jacob and I decided to go look one last time. We went out far. Farther than we should have and we were ambushed. The one vampire Luke he had attacked us but he had another group of vampire's with him. We had killed off most of them but then he got a hold of me and Jacob got distracted." I had to stop to take a breath. "A female vampire bit him in the throat. They didn't rip it out but they just bit him. I couldn't help him, Luke held me there as I watched Jacob scream in pain as the venom spread towards his heart. As his screams got quiet they left. Luke threw me on the ground and I crawled over to Jacob. I had tears in my eyes and going down my face.

"You can't die on me Jacob! Please don't leave me!" I yelled

I heard howling coming from a distance. Jacob looked at me and smiled.

"I will always love you Nessie. Never forget that. Promise?" he whispered to me

"I swear Jacob. I love you too. Just please don't die on me." I cried to him

"I'm sorry Nessie." He said then he was gone

I laid my head on his chest and just cried, when the wolves showed up somewhere whimpering and somewhere howling. It started to rain then someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Seth, he had tears in his eyes and some had fallen down his face. Then my family came out from the woods with Leah leading them in wolf form. Seth got down by me and hugged me letting me cry into his chest. I still haven't been able to get the images out of my mind of him dying." I told him as a few tears slipped through and went down my face

Alec whipped my tears away and hugged me.

"I don't think Jacob would want you to be like this Renesmee. He would want you to be happy and to look healthy." He told me

"I know, I tell myself every day that he wouldn't be happy with me right now." I told him

"Come on I need to get ready to take you back. It's almost 6:30." He told me

"Can I stay here with you for a few more hours?" I asked him looking up at him

"And what do you plan on doing in that few more hours?" he asked me with a smirk

"Whatever you want." I told him with a smirk

**I decided you guys should know how Jacob died. It was the perfect time to tell it so that is what I did. I want two or more reviews about what you guys want in the wedding before I update for the wedding. Hope you guys liked this chapter! -Thalia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys Thanks for the reviews. Well I'm on bed rest for a while so I'm going to be updating a lot. Here you guys go.**

_Alec's POV_

It was about nine thirty by time I got her back. I didn't go in with her but I left her where I had picked her up from. She was a little upset I wasn't coming to the wedding. I just couldn't watch someone else marry her. I told her I would be there after the wedding so I would see her then. I kissed her goodbye and watched as she disappeared into the trees. Yeah I was upset but I had to let her go. She wanted to do this and I wasn't going to control her. So I ran back to the apartment and put some whiskey in the blood to drink. I just started to think about tomorrow and how that day is going to plan out. I want to be there but He doesn't and I couldn't put Renesmee in anymore danger.

Without her being there by my side I felt like part of me had died. Her sent still lingered in the air of the small apartment. I went and sat on the couch. The same spot we had sat at hours before when she told me what all had happened. I can still remember her laugh, I could still see her smiling face. It all made me feel sick at the thought of not being able to see her after tomorrow night. She would be going off to him and be his. It pained me to think about this. I leaned forward and put my head in my hands just thinking about everything. I couldn't believe I was just going to let her go. Just like that. I couldn't believe I was giving up my happiness just for her to make her family happy. Now if it was her happiness then that would have been fine but it wasn't. She was being forced into this and no one cared. I was so aggravated with myself. I shouldn't have let her go. I should have told her how much she means to me. I could have asked her to run away with me. We could have disappeared and no one would have known.

My stomach was in knots and I felt as though I was to be sick at the thought of him kissing her. Them having sex. If they were to have a child I don't know what I would do. I just prayed she would stick to the promise because I wasn't lying when I said I would come find her. I downed the blood with the whiskey in it and set the glass on the table. I ran my fingers threw my hair and let out a sigh.

"Why the hell am I so stupid?" I asked myself

"Because you love her." I heard a voice say and my eyes shot open.

I looked to see Felix standing there.

"You do realize I could have killed you right? How did you even find me?" I asked him

"I fallowed you. I have been waiting all day for you two to show up and I just fallowed you back. So I can tell your upset about tomorrow. Are you going to come?" He asked me

"No I'm not going to the wedding. He doesn't want me there and I would hate for something to happen to Renesmee because I show up at the wedding. I will be there to see her off. She was a little upset but there isn't anything I could do." I told him leaning back into the couch closing my eyes again

"Yeah. But it's not like he is going to know you are there. You could show up towards the end of it and just stay for the end." He told me walking over to sit on the couch by me

"I guess I mean I could stay for the end. I just don't know what I am going to do after she leaves. I will be back at the castle and she will be off God knows where with him. Our only way of communication is threw the phone." I told him

"It is going to be tough but she could always come visit. I mean it's not like she is forbidden to come see everyone every once in a while." Felix told me

"Maybe. I don't know dude." I told him opening up my eyes to look at the ceiling

"So what all did you guys do?" He asked me

"You already know what we did Felix." I told him

Then his phone started to go off. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked

"Where the hell are you?!" Jane yelled

"I'm sitting here with Alec. Why where are you?" He asked with a smirk and I looked at him

"Don't play dumb with me. Where are you really?" she asked him sounding aggravated

"With Alec." He told her

"Hey Jane." I said loud enough for her to hear

"You little jackass how did you find him?" she asked him

"I fallowed him when he dropped off Renesmee." He told her

"When did he drop her off?" she asked sounding confused

"About thirty minutes ago. What is she not back yet?" Felix asked looking at me as I sat forward

"I haven't heard anything from anyone. Hold on let me call you back." She told him and hung up

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked him

"I'm not sure I mean what if he got to her before she could report herself back?" he asked

"I'm going back to the castle." I said getting up then his phone buzzed

"Did you find anything?" he asked her standing

"No she hasn't reported back. I don't know guys I have a bad feeling about this." She said then we heard some doors open and she gasped

"Jane what's going on?" I asked her

"Holy shit! Renesmee are you alright? What happened?" I heard her ask

"I just feel sick is all." I heard her mumble

"Jane what is going on?" Felix asked

"She is really pale you guys. I don't really know what is going on but I think you need to get back here." She told us

"Alright we will be there soon." Felix said and hung up

I grabbed my jacket and we left. We ran full speed towards the castle and when we arrived we walked into the hallway and saw Renesmee sitting on the floor with Jane and Sam by her. We ran over to them.

"What's going on?" I asked

"It's nothing I just got a little lightheaded." Renesmee told us

"Renesmee you look really pale. Maybe it was the blood from earlier." I said

"That's what I'm thinking. I should feel better in the morning." She told us.

"I'll go tell Aro you are back and you aren't feeling well. Could you two take her to her room?" Jane asked us

"Yeah, is Sam going with you?" Felix asked her

"Yeah. See you soon." She said and they ran off

I helped her up and we all started walking. Her room wasn't very far away so it didn't take us long. When we made it to her door we stopped and she walked in.

"See you guys tomorrow I guess." She said and closed the door

We walked to the throne room so I could say that I was back as well. I would be going back to my apartment by the end of our conversation.

**Next is the wedding! I'm really excited to write it and it will be in Jane's POV so be ready. Please Review! -Thalia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys Thanks for the reviews. Well I'm on bed rest for a while so I'm going to be updating a lot. Here you guys go.**

_Jane_

Alice got everyone working around 11:30am. I had been sitting with Renesmee sense 8:25am keeping her company and giving her someone to talk to while Alice got her makeup done. We had music playing and the song that was on right now was "You'll think of me." By Keith Urban. We hummed along to the song as Alice put light makeup on Renesmee's face. She had light black eye liner on the top and bottom of her eye lids and a light tannish color of eye shadow. The layer that was closest to the tips of her eye lids were darker and as the eye shadow went up it got lighter. Once that song was over Alice went to go get her dress. Renesmee wanted a dress that was short and could flow. So when she spun it would fly out around her. Alice had her wearing a very light grey color heals that were about two inches off the ground because we all knew how clumsy she was. Another song came on that I hadn't heard before but Renesmee knew it and gasped.

"Can you please turn it up? I love this song!" she told me and I got up and turned the radio up.

"What song is this?" I asked her as I sat down

"Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato." She told me singing along to it.

"Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me." She sang

"Alright get up I need to get your dress on you so I can do your hair." Alice said coming back into the room. With a dress bag

Renesmee stood up and Alice pulled out her dress. It was very simple like Renesmee wanted. It was short looking but I wasn't for sure how it would look on her. She took it from Alice and walked into the bathroom to change.

"You know she doesn't want this right?" I asked Alice

"If she didn't want to go through with this then she wouldn't have to. She knows that." She told me

_No she wouldn't. _I thought to myself then the door opened

She stood there in her heals and her dress. She looked so beautiful. The dress came just above her knees. It had three layers to it, a thicker layer and two thin layers on top. It was strapless and the two thinner layers laid on top of each other. The top layer went around the back and came around the front only to connect at the top but came down as an upside down V. the second layer was under neath the first and then the thicker third layer. She spun around and it flew out around her. She was so pretty in that dress and it suited her very well. Alice just smiled along with Renesmee. Then there was a knock at the door.

"It's Seth. Edward told me to tell you guys that you have ten minutes until the wedding is supposed to start." He told us through the door

"Alright we will be down in five minutes." Alice said rushing Renesmee into the chair

She took her hair out of the loose pony tail and let it fall around her face. Alice put a clip in it to pull it away from her face.

"Done. Now go on Look at the finished product." Alice said clapping her hands together

Renesmee turned to look in the mirror and smiled.

"Wow." She said

"Wow is right." Someone said from the door way

We looked to see Felix standing there. She smiled at him and stood.

"We are on our way down." Alice said

"I need to talk with Renesmee and Jane very quickly before the wedding starts." He told her and she nodded

"Of course just don't be too long. You have five minutes." Alice said then left the room.

"Alec wants to see you before your wedding if that's fine with you." Felix said

"Yes of course." She said smiling

He whistled and then Alec was in the room. He stopped stunned by how pretty she looked.

"Wow." He said and Felix laughed

"That's what I said." He told him

She spun around in a circle and I smirked.

"You just love that don't you?" I asked her

"Yeah I do. I think Alice did a good job." She said with a smile

"Two minutes you guys." Felix said

"Right, ummm I'm not going to be there until the end of your wedding. But I will have to leave. Aro doesn't want any trouble out of anyone so he is going to let me say goodbye to you then I am going to leave until you guys are gone." He told her and her smile faded a little

"Well it's not like you won't see each other again." I said

"That's what I was thinking. I mean you could come visit in about a year or so." He told her and she looked about ready to cry.

"Hey don't cry you know Alice will kill you if you mess up your make up." I told her

"He doesn't want me coming here to visit at all. But I will, I mean he can't stop me." She told us

"Wait what? He doesn't want you to come back here?" Alec asked

"No he doesn't. He doesn't even want me to visit my family." She told us

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come on its getting ready to start." Alice's voice sounded

"Come on let's get you out there." I said

"I love you. Remember you better call me every day and tell me what has happened." Alec told her

"I love you too. And I will." she told him

We walked out the door and headed down the steps with Alice. When we made it to the door Edward was standing there waiting with a smile on his face. He handed her, her flowers. It was red roses with on white on in the center. She smiled at her dad.

"You ready?' he asked her

"As I ever will be." She told him

Then they walked in. once they opened that door I looked to see who all was there, her family, the wolves, and our whole coven. It was filled with everyone and there at the end stood him. I had to keep myself from growling at the sight of him. He stood there with a grin on his face and looked back at me. He gave me this look like, I win. I just wanted to kill him. I just don't know why she is marrying him. I mean she doesn't love him, she is just doing it to make the family happy. I mean she shouldn't have to give up her happiness for everyone else, that's just not right, after I thought that Edward looked back at me. I had forgotten he was standing there. He looked back towards Renesmee and they started to walk. Sam and I closed the doors, I sighed.

"Just don't worry about it Jane. I'm sure everything will work out." Sam told me

"I don't know Sam. I mean what if it gets worse because no one is around? I'm just scared for her." I told him

Then I saw Felix and my brother walking up. Alec wasn't acting himself which was understandable. I wasn't able to understand what he was feeling I mean I don't know what I would do if Sam was getting married to someone else. I just wouldn't be able to handle that. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Alec." I told him

"I'll be fine Jane." He told me

"I know that, that's not true." I told him and let him go

He looked at me then at the door. I looked and saw Edward standing there.

"What is going on?" he asked us

"Renesmee doesn't want to get married. Simple as that." Felix said shrugging

"Then why is she getting married to Nahuel? Why have they been dating for two years?" he asked us like we were stupid.

"Because she wants to make you guys happy, she wants to move on. She doesn't love him, she thinks she will after a while but she won't." Alec answered looking him in the eyes

The room was quiet and I knew Edward was reading our minds.

"Please just believe us Edward." I begged him

He looked at me shocked. I have never begged anyone besides Alec, Sam, Renesmee, and Aro before so this was new to him.

"It's almost over. We can't do anything now." Alec said

"That doesn't mean anything Alec, we can still…."I started but he cut me off

"There. Is. Nothing. We. Can. Do." He told me and turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm

"Alec please, don't be like this." I said to him trying to read him

"Tell her I will see her later." He told me and took off

I wanted to go after him but I didn't, he needed time, and I knew that.

"Oh no." Edward said and I looked at him

"What?" I asked him

"Alec and Renesmee are mates aren't they?" he asked

"Yes they are, and have been for about three years now. That's why it is really tough for them. She is trying to make you guys happy and isn't concerned about her happiness. Just don't tell her you know." I told him

"I won't. It's almost over." He told us

"So what are we going to do?" Felix asked me

"We will figure something out." I told him then we heard clapping.

"It's over, open the doors." I told them

Felix and Sam opened the doors and vampires started to head out. They were heading out into the garden for the "after party" as Felix puts it. Renesmee and Nahuel were the last ones out. They seemed to be in heated conversation then they saw us and stopped talking. I needed to talk to her and tell her that her dad knows.

"Renesmee may I speak with you a moment?" I asked her

"No you may not, we need to get going." Nahuel answered for her

"I wasn't talking to you." I told him

"Now, now you two stop. Yes Jane you may speak with me but it must be quick." She told me and looked at him

"Two minutes." He said and walked off

"Renesmee, Alec left. Please just call him and talk to him. I don't want to lose my brother." I told her pulling out my phone

She snached it from my grasp and called him. I could hear it ringing.

"What is it Jane?" I heard Alec say in a tiered voice

"Alec, please just come back." She said to him

"I can't, I must wait until you leave." He told her

"Promise me that when you get back you will go back to regular Alec." She told him

"Renesmee I….." she cut him off closing her eyes

"Alec, please. For me promise." She begged him

There was a pause then he sighed.

"I promise." He said

"I need to get going. I love you Alec. Until tomorrow." She said

"I love you too Renesmee. Until tomorrow." He said and she hung up

She handed me back my phone and put back on her fake smile.

"Goodbye Jane." She told me with a hug then ran to catch up with her family

I walked back inside to sit with Felix and Sam.

_I can't believe I let this happen._

**I'm sorry you guys it's been so long but I haven't gotten any new reviews so I thought you guys wouldn't mind. **


	12. Chapter 12

Alec's POV

I felt like part of me had died. I felt hallow and sad I just wanted her back in my arms. I was sitting on the couch in my apartment staring at the ceiling. I heard a knock at my door but ignored it. Then the knock came again. I looked at the door with hatred. Then the knock came again.

"What?" I askedThen the door opened and I saw Sam.

I sat up.

"What is it?"

"Jane is really upset. She is really worried about you. So is everyone else." He said closing the door

"No one should be worried. There isn't anything to be worried about." I told him.

"Alec, Ren is getting ready to leave. She looks upset because she thinks you are mad at her." He told me

"I'm not mad at her."

"That's not what she thinks."

"Well what she thinks is a lie!"Then we were silent.

His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket."Hey Jane...What's going on?...Be careful we will be there as soon as possible." He said and I looked at him

"The power is out in the castle and someone is attacking." He said and we ran back to the castle and vampires and wolves were running around trying to fight off the invaders.

We ran and joined them. There were three heartbeats so Ren was okay. Wait why is there an extra heart beat? That was all I could think before I was tackled to the ground. They said something to me and made contact with my eyes. Then I kicked up and they flew off of me. I ran off to go find Jane and Aro. I found them and then I saw Sam running up to us. We all stood in front of Aro protecting him.

"I got it!" Someone yelled and the lights turned back looked out and saw the last of the Vampires running out the door.

We went to go after them but Aro stopped us.

"Let them leave! Is everyone alright?" Aro called out

Everyone seemed to be a counted for but Felix wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I don't see Felix anywhere." I said looking back at Aro.

"Has anyone seen Felix?" Aro asked

The door opened and a small Grey wolf came in with Felix. We all sighed and looked around.

Edward came up to us."Everyone is here and only minor cracks no one has lost a limb." He told us then looked at me. "May I speak with you?"

I looked at Aro who nodded. We walked outside to speak.

"I know." He said and I looked at him until it clicked.

"I couldn't help it." I told him

"It's alright Alec. It isn't something you could help. I'm just sorry we didn't know you and Ren were mates before and we wouldn't have rushed all of this." He told me

"Oh.…"was all I could say

I didn't want to think about anything.

"Are you okay?" He asked me

"Yeah why?" I asked him

"Your eyes are turning black. You need to go hunt." He told me

"But I hunted this morning." I thought and he looked at me questionably

"I think you need to go see Carlisle." He said then started to pull me threw the crowd of Vampires and we found him he looked at us.

"You need to check Alec out. Something isn't right." Edward told him

"When was the last time you hunted?" He asked me

"This morning. I've been hunting a lot lately." I told him

"Fallow me." He said and lead us to a hospital room.

I sat in a chair while he shined a light in my eyes. I got very aggravated by this light and wanted to throw it. Little did I know that is what I did. I growled and snatched the light from Carlisle and chucked it into the wall and shoved Edward who tried to restrain me before I could rip anyone apart. I threw Edward threw the wall and he went outside into the court yard. I tackled him before he could get back up and I heard people yelling at me to stop but I couldn't. It was like I couldn't control myself.

"This isn't me." I said in my head and his eyes widened

He started to fight harder. Then someone grabbed my arms and I jumped back to get out of their grip.

"What's going on?! Why can't I control myself?!" I yelled in my head as I lunged at him again

I could feel Jane trying to use her power but it wasn't working. I had a hold of his head then I heard her voice yell at me.

"Alec! Stop! Let him go!" She screamed at me

I look back and let him go getting up and backing away. I was tackled and held on the ground while they went and checked out Edward.

"I'm sorry." I said to him in my head

"Alec what the Hell is wrong with you?!" Jane yelled at me getting in my face and I felt it come over me again

A growled ripped threw my chest."Conniving little bitch. You should have died on the stake like you were supposed to." I said with an evil smirk

Everyone was silent after I said that. No one moved. Then Jane started using her power on me. This time I felt it. I started screaming like I have never screamed before. Aro came over to us.

"Jane let him speak." He said looking at me

She stopped her power still giving me a hard look.

"I'm sorry. Is Edward okay? I didn't.…"I started but Aro cut me off

"What came over you Alec? I'm very surprised at you." He told me

"I'm very sorry. I don't know what it was." I told him

"Someone was controlling him. I could hear his thoughts trying to fight back to stop but he couldn't. It's not his fault." Edward spoke up

Everyone looked at me.

"Is he safe?" Someone asked

"I don't think right now he is." Felix said with a smirk looking at me

I growled at him.

"Touchy are we Alec?" Nauhel's Voice said and my eyes darted trying to find him

I saw him towards the front of the group with Ren by his side. He smiled at me.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you." I told him

"Make me." He said

Then I blacked ot.

Ren's POV

He broke away from Felix and the others and came at us. Jane tried using her power on him but it wasn't working. He tackled Nauhle and tried to bite him. I touched him and started yelling threw my power.

"Alec let him go!" I sent to him and he fell over side ways

He laid there for a minute. We just looked at each other then he closed his eyes. I sighed closing my eyes then went to help Nauhle. Alec just laid there with his eyes closes.

"As long as Alec is apart of your guard Aro I'm afraid me and Renesmee will not be visiting." Nauhle told him

I didn't want to say anything so I looked at my feet.

"No that isn't fair Ren say that isn't fair." Jane said

I closed my eyes tight and shook my head no.

"Please try to reconsider. We love having you two here." Aro said

"No we won't be back. Come on Ren we must be leaving. Say goodbye to everyone and meet me in the car." He told me and he ran to get our things

I looked up at everyone. Making sure I would be able to remember every face. I hugged everyone goodbye. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to see anyone of them ever again but I just wanted it to seem like I wasn't going to be gone long. When I made it to my dad I hugged him tight. I felt my tears finally slip threw.

"Hey it's going to be fine. It's not goodbye forever. Go have fun and I'll call you tomorrow. I love you Renesmee. Never forget that." He told me

"I love you too dad. Take care of everyone." I told him looking at his golden eyes

"I will." He said and then I turned to hugged me.

"Call me everyday and if you don't we will come looking for you."

"Got it. Call everyday." I said then hugged Aro.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Aro." I told him

"My pleaser Renesmee. Please do try to come back." He said

"I will try." I told himI looked over my shoulder at Alec who was standing now.

I gave him a hug which I could tell surprised him."Try to get better Alec. I'll call you tomorrow." I told him

"You better call me everyday." He told me

"I love you." I whispered to low for anyone but him to hear

"I love you too." He whispered back and I started to walk

I made it to the door way I looked back at all the smiling faces. I wanted to remember everything about everyone here.

"I'll see you all again someday." I thought then ran out to get into the car.

**Tell me what you think! R&R- Thalia**


	13. Chapter 13

Jane's POV

It's been about a year sense Ren left. She stopped calling three days after she let, so we have been looking for her ever sense. We contacted her family and no one has been able to get a hold of her either. We were starting to get worried. Alec locked himself in his room because Aro doesn't want him out looking for her. No one has had any luck trying to find her and we are starting to give up hope.

"Come on Ren where are you?" I whispered

(Ren's POV 2 days after she stopped calling)

"How do you feel today?" He asked me walking into our bed room.

"Better. I think she is going to come any day now." I told him with a smile.

"Well let's hope it is soon." He said

Then he walked out of the room. I have been stuck in our bedroom for two weeks now. I found out I was pregnant and now I'm on bed rest. He can't wait till she is out of me so he can see if it's his. I told him about me having sex with Alec the day before our wedding. I got a slap in the face but that was it. So now I can only hope that he won't kill me or the baby if she isn't his. I have been trying to get a hold of Jane to tell her but he smashed my cell and there isn't any other phone around. We are out in the middle of no where in the jungle. So now I think everyone is looking for me by now.I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Nauhle. I think she is coming." I called out as another wave of pain hit came into the room with the women who was going to deliver the baby.

She got set up and I started to push.

(4 years later) Venessa' POV

"Mom and dad are fighting again." Rory told me waking me up from a dead sleep.

I moved over so she could get into my bed with me. Rory was only about 11 months old but she looked about 2 years old. I was 4 but looked about thirteen or fourteen. She looked like mom but her hair is a little darker and strait and has Nauhel's eyes. I turned off her hearing so she couldn't hear them getting physical in their fight. You see dad still hit mom but only when we were "asleep". He has hit me a lot in my little life time. He has never hit Rory. Aurora is Rory's real name but we have always called her Rory. My hair is curly and is a chocolate brown color that has a red tent to it when I'm out in the sun. But at night it looks pitch black. It's a very dark brown color. My eyes are red with a hint of brown around the pupils. I don't drink humans but they just came out that color. I started to fall back asleep as I listened to my mothers screams. I woke up to Rory.

"Nessa?" I heard Rory ask me

"Yes Rory?" I asked her

"Is it safe yet?" She asked me

"I think so. Here I'll get up and go out there and see." I told her getting up

I walked out my bedroom door and looked down the hallways. I could smell blood from both mom and dad. I smiled. Moms fighting back. I walked out into the living room and saw mom on the couch. I ran over to her and yelled to Rory.

"It's safe get the water!" I called to her

We knew the drill. We would clean mom up then we would go get some blood for her. She would be better by time dad got home. She brought me the rags and the boles of water. We started to clean the blood off of mom when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Rory called and before I could stop her she had the door open and a man went to make a move when I caught his sent.

He was a vampire. And there where more than just him. I dropped the bole and the rag and ran in front of Rory. I growled at them. One caught my eyes that was trying to advance onto us. I glared at him and he burst into flames.

"Felix put him out after he stops screaming." A girl said

I looked over at her and she had blood red eyes. Her hair was bleach blond where it almost looked white. She smiled at me.

"Oh Alec is going to freak." She said

I growled at her. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Demanding little one isn't she Jane?" Felix asked her

"Do you want to burst into flames too Felix?" I asked him

"Wait what?" Rory asked and I knew she was using her power

"Rory what is it?" I asked her

"They know mom. Like they are her family. They are part of the Voltaire guard. Some of the most high ranking ones. They came to find mom and take her back to her family." She told me

"How?" Jane asked

"She can see people's past. All she hast to do is meet the person and she will know everything about that person." I told them

"And you can light people on fire with a glare. Talk about how looks can kill." Felix said

"I can also numb people when I touch them. And no ones power works on me. Go on and try." I told them

Jane gave me a look and then gasped. "It won't work."

"Venessa, Rory who is at the door?" I heard the tiered voice of my mother ask

"Rory go show mom and finish cleaning her up. These are humans drinkers I don't want to take any chances." I told her and she ran inside while I closed the door

"Should I feel insulted?" Felix asked

"Yeah you should." I told him bluntly

"You sound so much like your dad it's crazy." A guys said and I looked at him

"Who are you again?" I asked him

"My name is Sam. You are?" He asked

"Venessa." I told him then a new sent filled my nose

"Didn't I tell him to stay home?" Jane said turning to look behind her

"Where is she?" I heard a guy ask

"Alec go back home." Jane said

"She's here? Is she okay?" He asked pushing past everyone

He stepped on the first step of the porch and I growled at him crouching back down. He stopped and looked at me. The door opened and Rory popped her was out.

"Nessa, it hurts we need you." She said and then saw Alec

She smiled at him coming out the door. She went to step out from behind me and I grabbed her wrist.

"Get back inside now." I told her in a stern voice

She ran back inside knowing I meant business

."I'll be right back." I told them and backed into the door not taking my eyes off of them. I ran inside and closed the door.

"Venessa let them in." Mom told me and I saw she was cleaned up all she had left where the cuts and bruises

."You sure?" I asked her

"Yes." She said and put on a smile

When I opened the door I heard them talking

"She hid my daughter from me Jane." Alec said then I cleared my throat

"You may come in." I told them

They all when to come in at once but I stopped them.

"Be prepared. They were fighting last night." I told them and moved from the door way

I sat right next to my mother grabbing her hand to keep her numb. Jane ran over and hugged her.

"Why haven't you called us?" She asked mom

"He smashed my cell. Then there aren't any phones here." She told them

I smelled his sent and my heart picked up.

"He's coming. If we are leaving we must do it now." I told them

"Jane will you help me? I don't think I could run on my own." Mom said trying to stand but as soon and she let go of me she almost fell"

You alright?" Alec asked her"

Yeah just painful." She said

"We need to leave. Jane carry her." I said and Jane picked her up

We ran out the back door. Rory was the slowest so I stayed behind her in case he tried to snatch her. I could tell he was getting close. I got up right next to Rory. She lost her footing and started to fall. Her skin was as fragile as a humans skin was. Mine was more like a vampires skin. So when she started to fall I wrapped her in my arms and let her fall on me so she wouldn't hurt herself. We rolled into a tree. My ribs screamed at me. I laid there holding on to her for a minute. She started to cry and I picked her up.

"Rory its okay. You're fine see? Sissy is fine too." I told her trying to calm her I saw him.

I held on to her tighter and waited.

"Where is your mother?" He asked me

"She is at the house. But I think she said she was going to go hunt." I told him

"Don't lie to me." He told me getting closer

"Rory I want you to run." I sent to her.

"I don't want to leave you." She sent back

"When I count to three you are to run." I sent to her setting her down

"Should I get help?" She sent to me

"Yes. Now run." I told her and she took off

"Where is she going?" He asked me

"To finish her hunting trip." I told him

"So are you not going to lie to me now?" He asked me stepping closer

"I'll light you on fire if you take another step." I told him

"No you won't Venessa." He told me and stepped closerI was shaking trying to think.

I couldn't set him on fire. I was in to much panic. The tree the I had hit lit on fire. I jumped away from it as I felt it burn my hand. I heard a growl and a grey wolf came running out of the woods. I felt him grab me and put me in front of him.

"Come any closer and I'll snap her neck." He told the wolf

Then everyone else came out of the woods. My mom wasn't with them. Rory was by Jane and when she saw me she stepped out in front of them.

"Daddy let sissy go." She told him trying to act intimidating

"Rory be careful. Go get back behind Jane. I'll be fine." I told her

"I'm going to use it on him. When he drops run." She sent to me

"You don't know if it will work." I sent to her

Then he dropped. I ran and picked Rory up and put her behind Jane

"He will be out for a while. Where is my mom?" I asked them

"She is with her dad and Carlisle." Alec told me

I looked at him for a second. Then Rory sent images to me. She was blinding me.

"Damn it Rory!" I said and shoved her

"Damn it Venessa." She mocked

"Hey! Don't say that word!" I yelled at her then one image stopped in front of my was what I looked like a few days ago after he had punched me several times in the face. I touched my jaw where I had put makeup on to cover the bruise that was still healing. Then the pictures stoppedand I sighed.

"I'm sorry for yelling." I told her and ruffled her hairShe smiled and I looked over to Jane"We need to get back to our mom." I told her

"Come on." She said and we all ran

We made it to a clearing and saw mom leaning on a tree talking to two guys. Rory went running to her while I stood there. I watched moms face bright up when she saw her and she picked her up hugging her.I pinched the brig of my nose and let out a sigh

."At least they were safe." I thought and one of the guys looked over at me

"Hey why aren't you going over there with them?" Jane asked me

"I don't want to ruin it." I told her

"Ruin what?" She asked me

"You see that?" I asked her

"Yeah they look happy." She said

"Now if I go over there mom gets sad. I'm the unwanted one of the group." I told her shrugging my she was silent.

I heard whispering.

"Alec go talk to her. She thinks no one wants her." I heard Jane say

"I don't know what to say to her. I'm not good with this." He whispered back

"Mom wants you over here." Rory sent to me

I ran over. "Yes?"

"Venessa this is my dad Edward and his dad Carlisle." She told me

I just looked at them and I could tell Edward was trying to use his powers.

"It won't work. Powers don't work on me." I told him

Edward grabbed my face and turned it to look at where my bruise would be. I yelled and pushed him getting out of his grip. I made it far enough back from him where he couldn't reach me.

"Touch me again and I'll set you on fire." I hissed at him

"Venessa!" My mom said shocked

"It looked like you had a bruise." He said

"It's none of your business if I have one or not." I said to him

"We don't mean any harm Venessa. Edward leave her be." The other guy said

I still staid where I was looking at him. He looked away and Rory ran over to me

She grabbed my hand and looked up at me."They aren't going to hurt us Nessa." She sent to me and I crouched down to her level

"Rory I just don't want people to look at us like we are different. We can't trust anyone but mom. Mom wouldn't lie to us like everyone else would." I sent to her

"Mommy says that we can trust them. They won't hurt us. Not like daddy." She said and touched the out lining of my bruise.

I let out a small smile. "Some times you just never know Rory."

"Just give them a chance?" She sent with a pouty face

"Not the face Rory." I said out loud and covered my face

"Please!" She begged me

"Fine." I sighed rolling my eyes

"Yes! Now come on!" She said and she jerked me making me fall forward.

I laid there on the ground not wanting to get up. I could hear everything and just wanted to lay there.

"I'm sorry Nessa I didn't mean to do that!" Rory said to me and I could hear everyone laughing

I got up so fast that when I picked Rory up to get her out of the way it scared her. A leopard jumped where Rory was a second ago. I got down and snarled at it. It growled and ran off.

"That is why you can't be out here by yourself! You don't pay attention to anything!" I sent to her

"Nessa why are you yelling at me?!" Rory sent to me

"You could have been killed!" I sent to her

"I hate you! You deserved what he did to you!" She sent to me stomping her foot then she covered her mouth with a shocked look on her face.

I just looked at her as I felt the tears weld up in my eyes. I felt like I had just been punched in the gut.

"I didn't mean it Nessa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Honest!" She said out loud then tried to hug me but I pushed her away.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. I shook my head not looking at anyone. A few trees lit on fire. I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Venessa you need to calm down." Alec told me

"I'm trying." I snapped at him

I took in another breath. Rory started sending calm and happy pictures to me. I opened my eyes and saw her smiling up at me.

"I'm really sorry sissy." She told me

"Can we leave now?" I asked not wanting to be here any longer

"Yeah let's take you home." Felix said

"To Voltaira." Jane said and I picked up Rory and we all started running.

**Not sure i spelled that right. Any way tell me what you think! Please review! -Thalia**


	14. Chapter 14

Ren's POV

"Well this isn't going very well." I thought as I looked back at everyone

My dad looked at me for a second then looked forward. We weren't really that far from Vaultara now. We got off a plane and now we are running in the forest. Nessa and Rory were looking everywhere. Rory was almost asleep in Nessa's arms which made me smile. We made it to the garden gates and we slowed down. We almost stopped. Nessa stopped afraid to go any further. I stopped with her and smiled. I took Rory from her and walked forward. I figured I would let her explore on her own. Rory was asleep and didn't wake up when she left her sisters cold arms. I kissed the top of her head and walked in the doors. My dad was waiting on me.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked him

"They all went to the throne room. Jane went to your old room to set it up for Rory to stay with you. where is Venessa?" He asked me

"She is out looking around. She will be here soon." I told him and we started walking to the throne room

"So Alec's Venessa's dad? What's her temper?" He asked me

"She doesn't really have a temper. She is very protective of Rory and me. But you must be careful around her. Rory is the only one who can run up and touch her without her threatening them. Sometimes she won't even let me touch her." I told him

"So she can really light people on fire?" He asked me

"Yeah, just one look and your done for. Rory can look into people's pasts. Nessa and Rory can talk to each other from a crosses the room in their minds. Nessa isn't effected by powers, except for When you're touching her. Then you can use your powers on her. It's a lot to handle." I told him and we walked into the throne room

As soon as all the vampire sents hit us Rory growled. She was still asleep when she growled but it got everyone's attention. Aro looked up and smiled.

"Renesmee, it's so good to finally see you. Who is this little one?" He asked gesturing to Rory.

"This is Aurora or Rory. She is mine and Nauhle's daughter." I told him

"Does she have any gifts?" He asked me

"Yes she does. She can see into people's pasts, can communicate telepathically, and she can show you pictures and memories without touching you." I told him

"What a talented little girl." he said then I heard Nessa yelling

"Don't touch me!" She screamed and Rory shot up

"Mommy? What's wrong with Nessa?" She asked me rubbing her eyes

Then the door opened and two low ranking Voltaire guards came in looking shocked and scared.

"What is it?" Aro asked

"She set him on fire." One of them said

"How?" Aro asked

"She just glared at him and he burst into flames." The other said

Then she came into the room eyes closed breathing in and out. Rory jumped out of my arms and grabbed her hand. About a second later Nessa smiled down at her sister and picked her up.

"Hey Rory. How did you like sleeping?" She asked her

Rory just shrugged.

"So mom where are we exactly?" Venessa asked me

"Venessa this is Aro. Leader of the Voltaire." I told her

"So you set one of my guards on fire?" Aro asked her

"Yep. I told him not to touch me and he did anyway. I warned him." She told him

"Who turned you?" Aro asked her

"No, I was born. My eyes are naturally this color. Always have been." She told him

"Oh I see. Interesting." He said

"Rory." Venessa hissed

"Sorry." She said

"What?" I asked them

'She is just being nosey." Venessa told me

"May I see your hand?" Aro asked Rory and she jumped down from Venessa's arms and ran up to him putting her hand into his

Aro's eyes glazed over as he looked into her mind. I was worried because she had seen me hurt countless times. She has only seen Venessa hurt three times. Aro smiled and began to chuckle as he let go of her hand. She smiled up at him.

"You are one talented little girl Aurora." Aro said to her

Once her face started to turn red she ran into my arms and hid her face in my hair. I smiled.

"May I?" Aro asked Venessa and then I started to worry

"I don't really liked to be touched." She said to him

"That's alright. But when you are ready let me know." He told her

She nodded to him with a plight smile that I knew was fake. He smiled back at her then turned his attention to me.

"Now dreariest Renesmee where have you been for the past five years?" He asked me

"I was traviling with Nauhle and taking care of Venessa. I broke my cell phone when I dropped it in water one day and we just moved around so much that I couldn't keep in contact." I lied easily to him

"I see. Where is Nauhle now?" He asked me

"Back home. He had business to do and I wanted to introduce my children to you all. We left a little earlier than expected because Jane showed up. I don't even think he knows we are gone." I told him

"Oh he knows." Venessa said earning a look from me

"How does he know?" I asked her

"I left a note on the counter telling him we were visiting Jane." She told us

"Alright then. So why don't you all go get settled in. Alec why don't you show Venessa around while Jane and Renesmee get her room ready." Aro said

Alec glanced at Venessa before nodding.

"It's settled then! Go on and have fun. If you need anything come back here or ask around." Aro said then I walked out with Venessa in front of me.

"Venessa..."I started but she cut me off

"Stop. Okay I'm tiered of the lies mom. I'm tiered of lying." She told me

"Venessa just don't say anything until I can get this figured out alright?" I asked her

"Yeah, sure." She said then Alec came out

"You ready?" He asked her

"As I'll ever be." She sighed

"Venessa remember what I said." I told her

"I know mom. Trust me I know." She said and tapped the bruise on her face a few times before turning and walking away

Alec looked at me questionablely.

"Good luck, you're going to need it." I told him

He just nodded and walked off after her. So I turned and started making my way to my old room.

**Let me know what you think! -Thalia**


	15. Chapter 15

Alec's POV

I just walked behind Venessa. We didn't talk. It was silent. A very comfortable silence that I did not intend on braking. I watched as she looked around memorizing everything. She moved gracefully and confident knowing that no one would mess with her. She reminded me of Jane which frightened me because of how much trouble Jane was as a girl. Her brown hair went around her shoulders. She turned to look at me and I stopped walking.

"So who are you?" She asked me

"My name is Alec." I told her

"I meant who are you. As in how do you know my mom?" She asked me

"We are really good friends." I told her not sure how to answer her question

"Yeah because friends have sex. "She said crossing her arms over her chest and looked at me sternly

"How do you know about that?" I asked her

"Rory was looking into your past and caught that. And sense I was born a week after that and I look nothing like Him, I take it your my dad." She said

I just looked at her shocked at how fast she figured it out. "Why don't we go some where to talk?"

She stiffened. "Let's not"

"Okay whatever you want to do." I told her

She looked at me for a second before slamming me into a wall. Something went rolling and hit the wall down the hall from us. I stood there for a second as she crouched in front of me. She growled and the person stood.

"Venessa I see you have become protective already." Nauhle said and she snarled at him

"Temper now Nessa." He said

"You aren't welcome here." I told him putting my hand on her shoulder so she stood.

"I'm welcome here. Maybe not by you." He said

"Go away, go back home and leave us alone." Venessa told him

"Now Venessa do we need to talk again?" He asked her with a smirk and she stiffened again

"Nauhle why don't you go and tell Aro your here." I told him

"See you two soon." He said and ran off

"So what was that about?" I asked her

"Nothing." She said

"That's a lie." I said

"I thought you were going to show me around here." She said

"Alright." I said and started to walk

She walked besides me as I told her all the different rooms. I showed her the Library, the game room, the hospital room, the party room, the feeding room, the kitchen, the lounging room, the training rooms, and then I started telling her about the different wings. I told her the history of the Voltaire and about everyone here. We walked past a room that I didn't know and we stopped.

"What's that room?" She asked me

"I'm not sure." I told her

"Can we check it out?" She asked

"I don't see why we can't." I told her

She walked over to the door and turned the knob. She opened it. When the door opened you could see the white marble floor, and the ceiling to floor windows that let the sun in. There was windows on the ceiling to let more sun into the room so it was very bright and lively. In the center of the room was a sleek black grand piano. It was dusty and there were spider webs on the window pains. You couldn't see the walls because dusty book shelves covered them. The only wall the book shelves didn't cover was the wall that was made of glass. The book shelves would split every time the floor to ceiling windows were there. It was like a pattern, it would go, bookshelf, window, bookshelf, window. The book shelves had music books and C.D's in them. Every inch covered with music. There was a stereo system on the book shelf. We walked in and looked around.

"Needs to be cleaned but then it would be perfect." She said

"You like music?" I asked her

"Yeah, music's my life. I know how to play to. Taught myself. Do you know how to play?" She asks me

'Nope. Never really had the time to learn." I told her and her face brightened up

"Come here." She said walking over to the piano.

She lifted the lid to show all the strings for the keys. Then she opened the other lid to revile the white and black keys. Pulled the cover off the seat and sat down. She patted the spot next to her and I sat down. She started to press the keys. Soon she was playing a song like it was second nature to do so. I watched her as she played. She looked so at ease and calm. Like there wasn't anything bad going on or anything that could go wrong. The piano got quieter and quieter as the song ended. Then she stopped and smiled a small smile.

"Do you know the song I was playing?" She asked me

"No I don't. What song was it?" I asked her

""Hello" by Evanescence. Have you ever heard of them?" She asked me

"No I haven't." I told her

"Well I will put on some of their C.D's and we can clean this place up while we listen." She said getting up.

"Alright. Let get cleaning then." I told her

Then we went and found rags and dusting stuff and started to clean.

**Let me know what you think**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews! Thank you**** bitbyacullen**** for helping me with names and reviewing!**

Venessa's POV

Alec was okay. He was easy to be around and talk to. He listened very well and didn't really talk much. I was a lot like him in many ways. We had everything dusted and cleaned and it only took us about four hours.

"They are probably looking for us." He said

"Let them look." I told him

"Come on let's go report back to Aro and see if your room is done." He told me

"Fine." I sighed and we walked out of the room

It took us about ten minutes to get back to the throne room. When we got there I saw my mom under the arm of him. I could feel my growl rising in my throat and I had to close my eyes to keep from setting someone on fire again. Alec walked over to his sister and Felix to stand by them.

"Well it's wonderful for you to be here. I hope you enjoy your visit." Aro said to him with a smile on his face

I looked around and didn't see Rory.

"Where's Rory?" I asked looking at my mom

"In the room sleeping." He answered

"I wasn't asking you." I told him threw gritted teeth

"Venessa be nice." My mom said to me

I looked at Alec before running out of the room. I could hear my mom.

"Sorry about her Aro. She doesn't like new places." She told him

I walked down the halls just wondering around trying not to light anyone on fire.

"Nessa! Nessa!" I heard someone screaming and I turned around to see Rory running to me with tears running down her face and blood coming from her eye brow

I bent down and she hugged me as she cried.

"Rory what happened?" I asked her making her look at me and I could see the bruise forming on the side of her face.

"Da-da-daddy!" She cried and I let her cry on my shoulder

I heard running and stood up with Rory tightly agents me. I had one arm around her and my other ready to kill someone. I saw Jane and Alec running towards us. When they saw me standing like that they stopped.

"Venessa what happened we smelled blood." Jane said

I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath. "I get to kill him"

"Who?" Alec asked me

Then he got a picture and Rory cried louder.

"Wait he hit Rory?" He asked

"Oh my God!" Jane said coming forward to look at her face.

"Rory sweetie why don't we take you to come get you cleaned up?" Jane said with a small sweet smile.

Rory nodded slowly and we all started walking.

"So has this ever happened before?" Alec asked me

"If you are afraid of an answer to a question why ask the question?" I asked him

"Because the question needs to be answered." He said

"No it's never happened before. He has never laid a hand on Rory." I told him

They seemed to consider this. Then my mom showed up and stopped in front of me trying to take Rory from me. Rory started to cry clinging to me tighter. I tried to push her away.

"Mom stop you're scaring her!" I yelled

"Give her to me Venessa!" She yelled back

I kicked her and she flew back. I growled at her.

"Enough!" I yelled

Everyone just looked at me. I barley kicked her and she flew all the way down the hallway almost putting a whole in the wall.

"This is all your fault! You should have left him last year when you had the chance! None of this would have happened if you had left! It's all because of you! And I hate you for that!" I screamed at her

Everyone was silent and I closed my eyes trying my hardest not to set anyone on fire.

"Jane take Rory and go get her cleaned up. I need to get away or someone is getting set on fire." I told her threw gritted teeth

She took her from me and I heard her run off.

"Venessa come with me." Alec said

"I can't look at you." I told him

"Then look at the floor. Just come on." He told me and I fallowed him.

He lead me outside ad threw some woods. I could smell water and looked around. Then I heard the waterfall and smiled. When we made it to the clearing I looked up and out.

"This is the place I realized I loved your mother. I didn't know she was getting married to Nauhle at the time. We were ambushed here and she almost died. At this place our powers are blocked off. It's like we are human here, we don't have to worry about hurting people or in your case lighting them on fire. I come here often to look out and try to see a future for myself. Now I look at you and realize that I have a future. I am here for you if you need me and I will kill anyone who hurts you. I will protect you from anything and help you threw any problem that can come your way. I want to be your dad Venessa, part of me thinks that's too late." He said with a slight chuckle and I looked at him

I didn't know what to say. I felt tears come to my eyes and I hugged him. I started to cry.

"No one has ever been that nice to me before. It's different. I would really like that dad. And it's never too late for anything." I said hugging him tighter

He didn't say anything but he hugged me back. Then I heard something.

"Stay behind me." He told me putting me behind him

I hadn't realize it until now but I was shorter than him. He was a bit taller than me but not by much.

"Now isn't that sweet. Daddy finally finding and taking care of his daughter." I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up and saw a girl that had approached me when I was younger. I squeezed his arm and told him that I knew her.

"I see you remember me Venessa." She said with a smile

"What do you want Brooke?" I asked her

"Oh you know, checking things out. I wanted to see if you were getting along with Daddy." She said with a smile

"You should leave while you have the chance." He growled at her.

"Come now Alec I think you can do better than that." She said

"Is that a challenge?" He asked her

"Now, now don't get your panties in a bunch. That fight will have to wait. See you all soon." She sad and waved

She ran and Alec went to go after her but I wouldn't let him go.

"Leave her, she's not worth it." I told him

"Let's get back to the castle." He said and we ran back.

We ran back into the garden and we saw Jane, Rory and Sam all sitting as Rory told them stories.

"Rory what one are you telling?" I asked her with a smile

"The one about Hector and Faith." She said

"Why are you telling them about that?" I asked her loosing my smile

"Because they asked if many people come around where we live." She said

She continued on. "They just knocked on our door one night because they had gotten lost. _Daddy_ took them and lead them back to the village. But he didn't come back for a month. Mama got worried and wanted to go look for him and that's when Venessa said we should leave. She doesn't like him much. A few days before he left Venessa and him..." she started but I cut her off

"Enough." I told her and she looked at me

"But I was just telling them the story Nessa." She said

"No Rory. I think you should go play and look around the garden." I told her

"Alright." She said and got up from her seat and ran away from us

"What happened in between you and Nauhle?" Sam asked me

I looked back at Alec before sighing. I sat down on the bench where Rory had be sitting.

"Venessa what happened?" Jane asked me looking at Alec

"Rory come here please." I sent to her and then I heard her running back.

"Yes Nessa?" She asked with a smile

"Can you show everyone what happened?" I asked her

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Show us what Nauhle and I "Talked" about." I told her

She looked worried for a second. "You sure Nessa?"

"Yes I'm sure." I told her

"Alright. Alec you might want to sit down." She told him and he sat next to me

"Which time?" Rory asked

"All of them I guess. Just show before and after." I told her and she nodded

Then images filled our heads.

Flashback

"Let her go!" I screamed at him

When I grabbed him he turned his attention on to me. He shoved my mom into a wall and shoved me. When I went to shove back he smacked me hard in the face. It busted my lip open. Then there was a picture of me in the bathroom my face all bruised up and my mouth bleeding. I looked about ten then. Then another time came into our minds. It was when mom was out hunting and he came home and tried to take Rory. She was still really little and he could break her easily. Just a flick of a wrist and she would be dead. When I wouldn't give her to him he smacked me and I fell to the floor. I wrapped my body around her so she wouldn't be hit. You could hear my cries but see nothing. My ribs started to hurt at the thought of that. I looked about thirteen there. Then the few days before he left. I didn't listen to him.

"Go find your mother!" He yelled at me

"No! You go do it you're the one that wants her!" I yelled back earning a slap.

I turned and punched him in the face then when he recovered from that he kicked me in the stomach. All you saw was me fall and him start punching at the ground. Then Rory's cries. Then it showed a picture of me holding Rory after it happened with blood covering my face and my right eye swollen shut. I had bruises covering my face and neck. Then the most resent one. He went to smack Rory's hand and I shoved him. He smacked me and then punched me in the jaw. Then it showed a picture of me in the bathroom this morning putting make up on to cover it. Then they stopped and our vision came back. Jane grabbed my face and rubbed some of the make up off reviling some of the bruise.

"We need to tell Aro." Sam said

"No we need to kill him." My dad said then Edward was there

He looked at my face then his got very hard and mad.

"Is that why Renesmee looks like she does?" He asked me

"Yes." I told him

"He is dead. We must tell Aro and find him." He said to Alec

"Girls come with me and we should go get Aro and have Rory show him what all has been going on." Jane said standing and I picked Rory up and stood.

We ran to the thrown room while my dad and Edward went to go find him. I would finally get my revenge.

**Well what do you think? Let me know in a review. Thanks for reading! Please review! -Thalia**


	17. Chapter 17

Ren's POV

Nauhle and I where sitting in our room. He was reading a book and I was looking out the window drawling. The door opened and Alec and my dad came in. They both had murderous looks on their face's. They saw me and the him. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello Alec, Edward. What can I do for you." He asked

"Come with us Nauhle we are taking a trip to see Aro." My dad said and I set my stuff down.

"Dad what's going on?" I asked him

"Nauhle is going on trial." He told me and I got up

"He hasn't done anything wrong." I told him

"Have you seen your face? He did that!" He yelled at me

"It was my fault! I did it!" I yelled back

My dad and Alec looked at me. Concern and worry covered their faces. They grabbed Nauhle and walked him out of the room

I fallowed close behind as they lead him down the hallway. When we made it into the throne room everyone was there. Rory and Venessa were with Aro showing memories. When we walked in all attention turned to us. I looked and saw my whole family with sad faces on. Aro let go of Rory's hand and looked sadly at me. My dad let go of him and Felix took hold. They took him forward and made him get down on his knees in front of Aro. I could feel my body trembling.

"What shale we do with you?" He asked him

"He deserves death." Jane said and everyone agreed

He looked back at me with sad eyes. I felt tears come to my eyes as Aro grabbed his head.

"No stop! Please wait!" I screamed and tried to run forward only for Emmet and my dad to stop me.

"Please just let him go. I don't press charges. Please just let him go." I begged tears falling down my face

"Renesmee." My dad said

"Please just let him go and he will leave. He won't have contact with me or my family. Just let him go. He will swear that he won't have contact." I told them

Everyone was silent. Aro let go of his head and I sighed.

"Do you agree to those terms?" Aro asked him

"I agree." He said

"Then we will let you go." Aro said and then Venessa spoke up

"That's it? You're just going to let him go after what he has done?" She asked angrily

"I'm afraid that's all we can do." Aro told her

"You can't just let him go! I mean look what he did to Rory! And to mom! Do they mean nothing to you all?!" She yelled

Everyone seemed to consider this.

"Why do you want him to die so badly! He has never done anything to you!" I yelled at her

"Are you really that nieve mother?!" She yelled at me

"He has never hurt you! Why do you want him gone so bad?" I asked her

Then our vision went out and we heard screaming.

"Rory stop! Turn it off!" Venessa yelled and our vision came back

"But she needs to know." Rory told her

"Don't even think about it Rory." Venessa hissed

My dad gasped. Then he growled and turned to Nauhle

"Kill him. Venessa presses charges." My dad told Aro

"On what grounds?!" Nauhle yelled

"Rape." My dad growled and I heard everyone else growl.

I froze. I felt anger serge threw me.

"Is that true? "I ask angrily

'Ren she's lying she just wants me dead." Nauhle said

I looked at her and saw the tears threatening to fall. Venessa didn't cry easily. So I knew he was lying. I looked angrily at him.

"Rot in Hell." I told him and Aro ripped off his head

Then his body lit on fire and everyone looked at Venessa. I ran and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." I told her tearing up.

"You didn't know." She whispered to me

Then the lights went out. We were shoved and the only light was the fire. I was on the floor watching as everyone rushed around.

"Venessa! Rory!" I yelled standing trying to find them

Everyone was yelling and running around. There were people attacking us. After about five minutes the lights came back on. We all looked around trying to find Venessa and Rory.

"Nessa! Rory!" I yelled again

I heard Rory yelling.

"Come back here you little brat!" Someone said

I looked at Jane and Alec and we ran out into the hall way. Someone ran into a wall.

"Give me back my sight! You little brat stop showing me the dark!" The girl yelled and Rory laughed.

She ran past us with two people chasing her and Alec and Jane jumped on them. My dad ran past me and I went with him.

"Wheres Nessa?" I asked him as we ran out into the night.

Then I looked and saw a man with her over his shoulder. She was knocked out and there where three others behind him and he ran. We went to run after him but everything went black.

"Dad?" I called

"Just stay calm." I heard his voice

Then our vision came back. Their sent was gone and we couldn't find them. I started to cry knowing she was gone. My dad pulled me into a tight hug.

"We'll get her back." He told me

Then Alec and Jane came running out.

"Where's Venessa?" Alec asked

"They took her." My dad told them

"We'll get her back guys." Jane told us

"Come on let's go tell Aro what has happened so we can get search parties out and talk to the three people we caught." My dad told us

I looked at Alec and saw he had a sad face. It broke my heart to see him upset. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"We are going to get her back." I told him

"I know. I'm trying to understand why she didn't set them on fire." He said

"When she gets scared or nerves she can't concentrate to use her powers." I told them

"That's a flaw." Jane said

"Yeah, she has been trying to work on it but she doesn't get much practice because she isn't aloud setting people on fire." I told then as we walked back in.

When we got back in everyone was in a circle. We pushed our way to the center and I saw Sam on the floor. Jane rushed forward getting down by his side. His arm was gone and Carlisle was trying to reattach it.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked him

"If his arm isn't to damaged then he should be fine. But it's going to be painful." He told her

Then Rory walked over to her and got down by her with a smile.

"Can I help?" She asked them

Carlisle smiled at her. "I don't think..."

"Let her do it." My dad cut him off and he looked at him

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked him

"Yes, let her do it." My dad told him

"Okay, Rory do you know what to do?" He asked her

She nodded and went over to him.

"I'm going to need you to hold his arm in place. This will pinch a little." Rory told him with a smile and Sam closed his eyes.

Everyone watched as Carlisle pushed Sams arm back onto his shoulder then Rory touched where it would connect. Then it started to heal. We blinked and his arm was attached to his body.

"Have you started yet?" Sam asked with his eyes still closed

"We are finished." Rory said with a smile

Sam opened his eyes and looked at his arm. He moved his wrist. Jane smiled and picked Rory up. She hugged her.

"I knew I loved you for some reason kid." She said

Rory smiled.

"Now don't do to much. It may be back and feel fine but give it a few days to fix its self. It needs to get used to being used again." Rory told him

"That is amazing." Aro said taking Rory from Jane

"That must be how you didn't know about Nessa." Alec said

I looked at him and nodded. Carlisle, Aro and Rory were talking while everyone left. Alec and I walked forward so I could find out what they were talking about and so Alec could see how Sam was.

"So what is going on?" I asked them

"Talking about how Rory has a future in medicine." Carlisle said

"She is a very remarkable little girl Renesmee." Aro told me

"Thank you Aro." I told him

"Mommy where's Nessa?" She asked me looking around

"Rory Nessa went away for a while. But she will be back." I told her and her eyes sort of glassed over.

"Rory?" I asked

"It's dark.' She said

"What's going on?" I asked her as Aro set her down on the steps

"It's Nessa they are keeping her eyes covered. She is to scared to burn what's covering her eyes. It's cold and she can smell pine trees." She told us

"Is she okay?" Alec asked her

"Yes she is okay. She just got out of the ropes. They left her alone thinking she was more human. There's snow outside. A lot of snow. She wants to know if she should run." She told us

"Where is she does she know?" Jane asked

"In some woods. She thinks it's in Canada. Where should she run?" She asked

"Go to Forks Washington. Find La Push. There are wolves there. Ask for Billy Black and Sam. When she finds them tell them Renesmee is her mother. Tell them to call Edward Cullen. Tell her to hurry." My dad told her

"Okay she is running. She said she will see us soon." Rory told us then  
her eyes went back to normal.

"Looks like we are going home." My dad said

"I haven't been home in years." I told him

"Where's home?" Rory asked

"It's home." Alice told her then Rory smiled

"It's pretty. Are we going home mommy?" Rory asked me

"Yes sweetie we are going home." I told her with a smile

"Aro may I leave with them?" Alec asked

"If it's no trouble with Carlisle you may leave. But you can't be gone for long." He told him

"It's no trouble to us. We leave first thing in the morning." Carlisle said

Rory yawned and I picked her up.

"I'm going to go put her to bed." I told them

"Night Rory." Everyone said and we left

I laid her down and she fell asleep. I smiled at her then heard my door open. I turned and saw Alec. I put my finger to my lips telling him to be quiet. He nodded telling me he understood. I looked back at Rory and watched as she rolled onto her side.

"She is very pretty Ren." Alec whispered to me

"Thank you." I told him

"Ren I'm not going to lie to you, I was upset that you kept my daughter away from me." He told me

I looked at him. "I didn't think you would mind. That came out wrong.  
You are just so busy here with the guard I didn't think you would have time to help raise a child."

He looked at me for a second. Then he sighed.

"I guess you're right. But you didn't have to hide her from me. You should have called when you found out you were pregnant." He told me

"I should have but I didn't. You would have made me come back." I told him

Rory rolled back over. Her face scrunched up like she was thinking.

Alec turned my face so I could look at him. Then he kissed me. I turned towards him and rapped my arms around his neck. I heard a shift in Rory's breathing and pulled away. Alec went to say something but I covered his mouth.

"Listen." I told him

Her breathing picked up and she turned over again. I let go of Alec and went over to her. I felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"Alec get in my purse and grab the thermometer." I told him

He ran over to my bag and grabbed it. It was and infant one. I didn't even get to touch her forehead with it before it beeped. She was running 104 fever.

"104. Ummmm, Alec go into the bathroom and get a cold wash cloth." I told him

He nodded and ran. I tried to wake her up.

"Rory, sweetie wake up." I shook her.

She didn't move. She started to whimper and I shook her again.

"Aurora. Wake up come on sweetie." I said again

Then Alec came in with the wash cloth. Tears were building up in my eyes.

"Aurora come on." I said again

Alec picked her up. "Come on we are taking her to Carlisle."

He held her so protectively and ran out of the room. I ran out after him and heard her scream. Jane and Sam came out of their room.

"What's going on?" Jane asked

"It's Rory." I told them and they ran behind us.

My dad was waiting at Carlisle's door. He must have read our thoughts. Carlisle an Esme came out and told us to come in. Carlisle had a small spot set up with some of his portable hospital things. Alec laid her down and we saw tears falling down her face. Carlisle took her tempter again. It came out 107.

"She won't wake up." I told them

"She will be fine Ren." Esme told me

"Dad can you see what's wrong with her?" I asked him

"No it's just black." He said and she whimpered again

"Her body seems to be fighting something off. She may have a virus or something." He told us

"Pneumonia maybe. Listen to her breathing. It sounds off." My dad told him

Carlisle put his ear to her chest.

"That's what it sounds like. Her body didn't have enough energy to fight it off after using her healing powers that's why it has hit her like it did." He told us

"So will she be okay?" Alec asked

"In a few days or so." He told us

"So she won't be going home with us?" I asked

"Not yet. We will have to come back and get her when she is better." He told me

I looked at Jane.

"Jane could you and Sam watch her while we are gone? I'll be back in a few days or so depending on if they make another attack or not. I know she would be the safest with you." I told her

"Take as long as you need Ren. We can take care of her. The whole guard loves her so it won't be a problem." She told me

"Okay. I'm going to go pack." I said and kissed her forehead

I had to wipe off my face of tears as I left. I didn't want to leave her behind. But I needed to find these people and kill them before they could kill me and my family. I knew she would be safer here then she would be with me. I ran back to my room and packed some of my clothes and left. I met with everyone in the throne room. We were ready to go. I gave Aro one last hug before we left. Now I couldn't wait to get home and kill who ever was threatening my family.

**Let me know what you think! I really hopeyou guess like this story because i really like writeing it. Please review! -Thalia**


	18. Chapter 18

Jane's POV

It was morning and Rory woke up. Sam went to get her some blood so she could move. I sat there with her and asked her things and she asked me things.

"How old do you have to be to live here?" She asked me

"What do you mean? Become part of the guard?" I asked her

"Yeah, Aro said I would make a wonderful guard member when I get older. The same with Nessa. He really wants her and I here. I really want to stay here and become part of the guard. Can I tell you a secret Jane?" She asked me

"Of course sweetie." I told her

"Everything that is alive, everything that I touch, dies. It may not happen right away but it happens within a week of me touching it. I killed this lady once. She was like us and she tried to bring me here thinking that I had killed my parents. It was like braking down a wall. I could make her do whatever I wanted. I wanted her to die and she just fell over and died. Like she turned into ash without a fire. I didn't tell anyone. What happens if I slip up again and I kill Nessa or Alec? Or someone in the family? I need to learn control and I don't think I can learn that anywhere else but here." She told me looking at the ceiling

I just sat there for a minute. She had delt with killing someone and kept it all to herself. I kissed her forehead.

"Just get some sleep and we will talk more in the morning. Now drink your blood." I told her as Sam came in with a cup of blood

I helped her sit up as she drank. Her color came back a little which made Sam and I smile. When the blood was gone she scrunched up her face and handed me the glass.

"Thank you." She told us

"You are very welcome Aurora. Now Jane and I are wanted by Aro for some business. Do you think you will be alright here if we send Victor to come sit with you?" Sam asked her

"Yeah. I will be fine." She told us

I kissed her forehead and stood.

"Get some sleep kid." I told her with a smile and we left

Victor was waiting outside the room and went in. Victor was a very old guard member but he was very kind. He took care and trained the newer guard members. He never went into action and staid at the castle because he didn't like feeling out of place. I knew I could trust him with Aurora because he helped raise me and Alec when we were humans. He was undercover to watch us as we grew older in our village. We walked down the hallway to the throne room. I saw we were the last few high ranking guard members there. I saw the three vampires that had attacked earlier down on their knees awaiting their deaths. One girl and two boys. I smiled sweetly going to Aro's side.

"What are we to do with them Aro?" I asked him

"Try to make them talk. If they do not speak they will be killed." He told me

"How will we make them talk?" I asked

"Go a head." Aro told me and I smiled

"This may hurt a little." I said and began to use my power

The girl started to scream loudly. I didn't like that so I stopped.

"Who are you working for?" Aro asked

"We don't know. Gaige just gives us orders and we carry them out." One of the boys said

"Where are you all hiding out?" I asked

"He has us all in groups of three or four. We all hide out and he finds us." The other said

"Does Gaige get his orders from someone else?" Felix asked

"We don't know." The girl answered

"Jane." Aro said and I used my power again

She began to scream so I stopped.

"Stop screaming you will wake her up. If you wake her up I will rip your head off." I growled at her

The boys covered her mouth to muffle her screams. I stopped. I heard her heart beat get closer.

"Sam go see what she wants." I told him

He ran out of the room and came back in with her in his arms.

"Sam I didn't tell you to bring her in here." I told him

"She wants to help." He said

"She's lying. Gaige gets his orders from someone they call Silver. It's a women but they haven't met her yet. The only one who knows who she is, is Gaige. He hides out in a cabin. They all go and check in with him every few days to find out what their next move is." She told us

"So you think you can lie to us and not think their will be consequences?" Aro asked

"Please we will take you to him. Just don't kill us." One of the boys said

I looked at Aro.

"You will leave in two days to find this Gaige. I want you to take her with you so you can get the information out of him and kill him before he knows you are their." Aro told us

"But she is just a child. She isn't ready for that." I told him

"That is my final word Jane." He told me

"But Aro..."I started and he cut me off

"Jane! She will go with you and that is final. Do I make myself clear?" He asked me

Everyone froze. He has never raised his voice to me before.

"Yes sir." I said and left

I walked out into the hallway and took a breath. Sam came out with Rory an I took her from him. I hugged her.

"Looks like you're part of the guard Aurora." I told her

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble Jane." She told me

"Come on let's get you back to bed while I call your mother and tell her." I told her walking back into her room.

I laid her Down on her bed and left her there with Sam to make the call. I diled Edwards number wanting to talk to him first.

"Hello?" He answered

"Hey Edward I wanted to talk to you. Is anyone around you that can hear?" I asked him

"Yeah hold on. Guys I'll be outside." I heard him say

"It's about Rory. Aro wants to send her with the guard on a mission." I told him

"Have you tried to talk him out of it?' He asked me

'Yes I've tried but he yelled at me. He really wants her to be apart of the guard because he saw something she did when she was out hunting alone." I told him starting to pace.

"What did she do? "He asked me

"You remember how someone was controlling Alec's mind at Ren's wedding? Well she can do that. She turned a vampire to ash because she thought about it. Aro wants her apart of the guard because of it." I told him

"Oh my God. This is bad. If she goes then she must be protected at all cost. Do you know how Ren is going freak out when I tell her this. It would help if I can tell her I have your word that nothing will happen to her." He told me

"You have my word Edward. Nothing will happen to her. Now I must go Sam is looking at me from the door telling me to come here." I told him with a smile as I watched Sam try to get my attention

"Okay, please don't traumatize my granddaughter." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Bye Edward." I told him and hung up

I walked into the room to see Rory sleeping peacefully. I smiled down at her and Sam started to kiss down my jaw line.

"Edward told me not to traumatize her." I told him trying to push him away

"She will be fine. Come on let's leave Victor in charge and go back to our room. Felix can stand guard at the door if you want. "He told me

I looked at her then at him. "Fine."

He smiled and kissed me. Then we walked out of the room and Victor and Felix were walking down the hallway.

"Could you two watch Aurora? She is sleeping so she won't be much trouble. "I told them

"Sure." Felix said

Then we left to our bedroom.

**Let me know what you think! -Thalia**


	19. Chapter 19

Venessa's POV

I had just passed the Welcome to Fork's sign when I heard howling. I started to walk looking around. I had hoped my eyes had dolled turning into a brownish color. I got my breathing and heart rate under control where I looked as humanly as possible. Tears came to my eyes. I started to run at a human rate. Tears ran down my face. I tripped and fell. I looked around. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I jumped up and backed agents a tree.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled

A black wolf came out of the shadows along with a brownish one and a grey one.

"Get back!" I yelled

The grey one growled.

"What is she?" I heard a women's voice

"Who is she?" I heard a younger man ask

"My name is Venessa. I'm Renesmee Cullen and Alec Voltaire's daughter. Vampires captured me and I got away. Edward Cullen told me to look for Sam and Billy Black. Do you know them?" I asked them

I wiped my face off and waited for then to answer.

"Should we trust her?" The female asked

"She speaks the truth." A man said

"She's amazing." The younger man said causing the black and grey wolf to growl at brownish one

"Seth! You did not just imprint on her!" The women yelled

"Leah leave him be." The man said

"But Sam..."she started then the black wolf barked at her

"Sam can you take me to see Billy Black? It isn't safe here. They could be fallowing me. "I told him

Seth came up to me to walk beside me. I smiled a small smile at him.

"Thanks Seth." I whispered as we walked

"So you can hear us?' He asked me

"Your minds are connected. Mine and my sisters mind are the same. If you communicate through the mind around me I can hear you." I told him

"Who is your sister?" He asked me

"Her name is Aurora but we call her Rory. She is Ren and Nauhle's daughter." I told him

"How old is she?" Leah asked

"She is 11 months but she looks two. She doesn't grow as fast as me and my mom." I told them

"How old are you?" Leah asked

"Almost five. My mom thinks once my body reaches 17 it will stop growing like hers did." I told them

"Cool." Seth said

Then we walked into a clearing with a red shack in the middle of it.

"We will be right back. Don't move." Sam told me

Then they disappeared into the forest. I closed my eyes trying to contact Rory. All I got was nothingness. I felt heat but that was it.

"Ready?" Someone touched my arm and I jumped back

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Why do you have your eyes closed?" Leah asked me

"You're lucky I kept them closed!" I told her

"Why?" Seth asked

"Because I can set you on fire with one look. It's my power. If I would have opened then you would have been on fire and died." I told them

"Wow." Sam said

I sucked in a breath and opened my eyes. A tree lit on fire and I quickly closed them.

"Damn it! Come on work with me here. Sorry it's just my nerves getting to me. I've never been around wolves before." I told them

"Seth Leah put the tree out while I go get Billy." Sam said and I heard him run off

I opened my eyes and the tree went out.

"How did you do that?" Leah asked me

"If I calm down then the fire goes out. But only when I want it to." I told them

"That's so cool!" Seth said

"What happened to your face?" Leah asked me

".Nauhle. Trust me it's not the worse." I told them

"Whoa wait what? You mean he hits you?" Seth asked

"He used to." I said with a smirk

"What happened to him?" Seth asked

"Set him on fire." I told them and Leah smiled

"Nice." She said then the door opened.

A man in a wheel chair came out with Sam pushing him. I walked up to him.

"You're Jacob's father." I said and he got a sad look on his face

"I was." He said

"Sorry forgot. I've seen a lot of you lately." I told him with a small smile

"How?" He asked

"The Cullen's. Rory can see into people's past and you were in it a lot. Even Jacob, I'm sorry for your loss." I told him

"It's fine. Happened a long time ago." He told me

Then a man came out.

"Billy what's going on?" He asked him then he saw my eyes

"Renesmee?" He asked me

"No I'm sorry, Renesmee is my mother." I told him with a smile

He looked at me.

"So you must be Venessa?" He asked me

"Yes sir." I told him

"Edward just called me and told me you were coming." He told me with a smile

"Good old Edward." Billy said

"Did he say when they were coming?" I asked him

"They will be here in a about a day. But something happened with Rory so it might be longer." He told me

I could feel myself get pale.

"What happened to Rory? Is she alright?" I asked him

"Carlisle is taking care of her. She is running a 107 fever. They can't get her to wake up." He told me

I had to sit down because I got light headed.

"Do they know what's wrong or if she will be okay?" I asked him

"They think it Pneumonia. But it's hard to tell.' He told me

"My God." I said

"Hey I'm sure she will be fine." Seth told me

"She has always been sickly. She is more human than anything. Blood helps. Do they know what to do? Mom has never been there to take care of her when she is sick. I have to call them." I said

"Hey calm down kid I'm sure she will be fine. She just needs rest." Sam told me

"You're probably right. I just need to calm down." I said

"Hey we understand she is family." Billy told me

Then my pocket vibrated and I jumped. I pulled out the thing that was vibrating and dropped it.

"What is that?" I asked looking at it

"That's a cell phone.' Sam told me

"A what? Why do I have it?" I asked

"You don't know what a cell phone is?" Leah asked

"Do I answer it?" I asked

"No here I have it." Seth said and answered it

"Hello?" He asked

"No...no...no I think you have the wrong number...alright by." He said then hung up

"What did it say?" I asked him

"They were looking for you.' He said

"Smash the phone.' I said

"What?" He asked

"Take it some where far from here and smash it. What if they can track it." I said

"I'll take care of it. We're going fishing anyway. We will just drop it in the water. Come on Billy." Charlie said pushing Billy towards his car

Seth and Leah came to stand by me.

"So how is Ren doing? I haven't heard from her in a long time." Leah said

"She is doing better now that He is gone." I told her as we walked

"So did he ever hit Ren or Rory?' Seth asked

"Yeah but I got the most. I guess because I wasn't his it gave him a right to do things like that you know." I told them

"Nessa?" I heard Rory's voice

I stopped. "Rory are you alright?"

"Just really hot. Mommy is going home. I'm staying here with Jane and Sam while I get better." She told me

"Tell Jane to get you some blood. I know you don't like it but it helps you." I told her

"Alright. I love you Nessa." She told me

"I love you too Rory. Get some sleep." I told her then she was gone

"Your sister?" Leah asked me

"Yeah she just woke up. She is really hot that must be the fever." I told them and then saw a logged cabin.

I could hear movement inside and a nine year old boy came out with a four year old girl. They stopped when thy saw us. Then a group of guys came out.

"Seth who is this lovely girl?" A guy asked getting a little too close for comfort.

"Quil this is Venessa. "He told him

He started to play with my hair and I growled at him making him jump back. The guys laughed

"What Quil never been growled at by a girl?" A guy joked

"Touch me again and I'll light you on fire." I told him

"No you won't." He said

I looked at a stick that was by his foot and it burst into flames making everyone jump.

"What are you?" He asked me

"I'm Renesmee's daughter." I told them

"When did she start having kids?" A guy said

'About five years ago." I told them.

"Okay Venessa this is Camryn, Embry, Jarred, Gaige, Zach, Luke, Ben, Daulton, Andrew, Mark, Paul, Blake, Cain, Nathan, Matt, Frank, Dan, Hector, Vincentt, and of course Quil. Those two little ones are Zoey and Zack. Emily and Sam's children. The guys are part of the pack. All harmless don't worry they won't hurt you." Leah told me

"Nice to meet you all." I said nodding

Then a women came out with Sam. She smiled at me.

"I'm Emily. You must be Venessa. "She said and I nodded

"Nice to meet you." I told her

"Boys come inside food it ready.' Emily said and the guys shoved each other to get inside first. I laughed at them walking in with Seth and Leah. They all seemed to be so close. Like a family.

"Leave some for Seth and Leah. I'm sure Leah will hurt you all if you don't leave some for her." Emily said winking at her

"Would you like something Venessa? "Emily asked me

"No thank you Emily. I'm not hungry.' I told her feeling the burn in my throat start up a little bit.

"Whoa." Quil said looking at my eyes

"What?" I asked him

"Your eyes are red". He said and everyone looked a me.

Zack got away from me and stood behind his dad.

"Your not a human drinker are you?" Seth asked me

"No, no, I was born with my eyes like this. I can control them to either be a brown color or red. Some times like this I can't really control it. "I told them and everyone seemed to relax a bit.

Then there were howling heard from outside. Someone rushed into the room. I got knocked over then caught. I saw my dad and hugged him.

"Sorry for almost making you fall. I didn't realize I was running so fast." He said and then my mom came in

"Sorry Sam and Emily. I couldn't stop him." She said then I hugged her

"I'm sorry Sam." My dad said to him

"It's understandable." He told him

My mom pulled away from me to check for injuries.

"Mom I'm fine." I told her with a slight chuckle

She looked at my forehead and touch up in the corner of it.

"Ow!" I said

"Your hurt." She said

"I know how do you think they got me?" I asked her and she pulled me into another hug

"You aren't aloud out of my sight." She told me

"Aww that's so sweet." Quil said

"Mom you better hit him or something because if I look there goes a wolf." I told her and she smiled

"Come on Venessa let's take you outside while your mom deals with him." My dad told me with a smirk

Seth came with us not wanting to leave my side. I smiled at that as my dad looked him over.

"What's your name?" My dad asked him

"Seth." He told him

"Alec leave Seth alone. "Mom told him

"I was just asking." He told her and she rolled her eyes

"Nessa!" Rory yelled and I got an in stent headache

I sat down on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Jane wants to know if everyone made it there without trouble." She told me

"Yes they are here right now. So you yelled why?" I asked her

"Because you weren't answering me so I had to yell." Se told me

"Alright, bye Rory." I told her and opened my eyes

"Are you alright?" My dad asked me

"Yeah Rory yelled and I got a headache. I'll be fine." I told them

"Wait is she awake?" Mom asked

"Yeah. She just woke up a little bit ago." I told them standing up

"Okay so let's go home." My mom told me

I just looked at her for a second.

"Nessa home is here. It's just right over the creek. Come on. Let me show you." My mom said then took off.

"We all ran after her and made it to this huge really deep creek." My mom and dad jumped over it with ease but I stopped.

"Come on Venessa you can do it just run and jump." My mom called over the rushing water.

I went back a few feet and got ready to run. I ran but at the last minute second guessed myself and tried to stop. I went forward and started to fall down into the water. After I rolled down the cliff side I landed on a little bit of rock that jutted out and started to roll off of that but I grabbed the ledge with one arm. I tried to get my other arm up but it hurt. I looked at it and saw I had dislocated my shoulder. My mom and dad had jumped over to the side I was on and were looking for ways to get down to me.

"Venessa don't move." My dad told me

"Are you hurt?" My mom asked

"I dislocated my shoulder. I think that's it." I told her

"We need to get down there she won't be able to hold on for ever and the ledge could give out." My mom told them

"Hold on. "Seth said then he went into the woods.

Then a wolf came down jumping from edge to edge. I tried to push myself up onto the ledge. He made it to mine and put his muzzle down for me to grab. I wrapped my arm around it and he pulled me up. I got on his back and held on tight. He started to go back up. Taking his time this time making sure I wasn't going to fall. Once we made it up far enough where my dad could grab me and pull me up the rest of the way he took me from Seth.

I let out a breath when my feet touched the ground. But a pain shot up threw my right leg.

"I think I broke my ancal." I told them

"Let's go have Carlisle look at you." My mom said and my dad picked me back up

He jumped over the creek and started running. It didn't take long for Seth to catch up with us as we ran. We made it to this glass home and saw everyone rushing around inside getting ready to me. Edward came outside and told us to come in. Seth went to go change back so he could come in. We went in and my dad set me down on the couch. Carlisle started to look at my ancal as Edward popped my shoulder back into place. it hurt a little but not a lot after I started using my power on my self.

"Your ancal is broken Venessa. I will have to put it in a cast. How long does it take for you to heal?" He asked me

"We don't know I've never had a broken bone." I told him

"Well the bruise on your face is a week or so old so I'm guessing you heal slowly but still faster than a human. I'll have it wrapped for about a week and a half then we'll look at it again." He told me and Alice came down with his cast things

He put the cast on and we waited for it to dry. Then Seth came in. He came over and sat at my feet as Carlisle checked the cast to make sure it was drying right.

"So you broke it?" Seth asked me

"Yep first broken bone ever." I told him

"Do you guys have a sharpie?" Seth asked

Esme left and came back with one. Se had a smile on her face.

"Thank you Esme. "Seth told her

My cast was red and he had a black sharpie. He began to write on it. "First cast. Happened on 11/12/16. Fell down a cliff. First broken bone."

"Nice Seth." Was all I said then someone got into my mind

I sat back and frowned.

"What now?" I asked

"I was checking on you because you got hurt." Someone said but it wasn't Rory.

"I can see you right now. Looks like our plans will have to wait for you to get better. I always love a good chase. But it would be a shame if your little wolf friend died wouldn't it? How about the two little children? They would make delicious snacks." He said

I growled.

"I see, have fun trying to stop us Venessa." He laughed and then he was gone.

"Call Sam." I told them

"Why what did Rory say?" My mom asked me

"It wasn't Rory. It was some guy. He is watching me and threatened Zoey and Zack. Call Sam and tell him to keep the kids inside and some wolves at his house." I told them

Carlisle went to make the call.

"What else did he say?" My dad asked me

"He knew I broke my ancal and said that they were going to wait until I was better because he loves a good chase. He threatened to kill Seth and Sam's kids." I told them

Then Seth's phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" He answered

"Is she alright?...Okay we will be down there in a few minutes." He told them and hung up

"What's wrong?" My mom asked him

"It's Leah she was playing Zoey and they were attacked." He told us

"Is Zoey alright?" I asked him

"Yeah just a bit shaken up. Leah hurt pretty bad. They want Carlisle to come look at her." He said

"I've already agreed. You ready?" He asked us

"Who all is going?" My mom asked

"You, Seth, Venessa, Edward, Alec, and Alice. Leah wants Alec to be there to numb her while I'm resetting everything. Sam wants Venessa there so she can tell him what's going on. Are you guys ready?" He asked us

"How can she get there?" Jasper asked

"I have some crutches up in my office. Alice will you go get them?" Carlisle asked

"Of course." She said then ran up the stairs and came back down with the them

Carlisle sized them where they would fit me and Seth helped me up.

"Now Edward your going to drive there with Venessa. We will see you soon." Carlisle said and they all left while Edward and I went to his car

I got in the passenger side and he started the car.

"I've never been in a car before." I told him

"Then this should be fun." He said and we pealed out of the drive way and down the road. We drove down some back roads until we came to gravel.

"Don't you think this is dangerous?" I asked him

"What makes you say that?" He asked me

"Just we are going faster than another car." I told him

"Hello Venessa." I heard his voice

"What?" I hissed at him

"I'd watch your tone girl. This could be worse. Have fun on your first and last car ride." He said

"Edward stop the car." I told him

He looked at me.

"Why what did he say?" He asked then I saw the tier spikes

"Edward watch out!" I yelled and he quickly swerved the car

His side of the car was scraping the Moutan side. He swerved back out and we made the turn and we were at Emily's home. Everyone came outside to see what all the noise was. Edward and I looked at each other and let out a breath.

"That was close." He said

"Yeah." I told him

My mom opened my door.

"Are you two okay what was all that noise?" She asked

"You know just dodging tier spikes and giving the mountain a hug." Edward said

"Come on Sam wants you." Alice said helping me out of the car

I started to walk on the crutches they got annoying after a while. It was just taking me what seemed like forever. When I made it inside I sat down at the table and Sam sat by me.

"How do you know that they are after Zack and Zoey?" He asked me

"He told me. He said "I can see you right now. Looks like our plans will have to wait for you to get better. I always love a good chase. But it would be a shame if your little wolf friend died wouldn't it? How about the two little children? They would make delicious snacks."" I told him

"Okay, so how are we going to protect them? They both go to school." Emily said

"I'm sure the elders can talk to the schools to keep them out of trouble if they don't come." Sam told her

"You can keep wolves here and they can come to our house and they will be safe their. We can send them to Island Esme. Send all the imprints and their children there with some of the younger wolves.' My mom said

"That may work. Just until everything cools down. What do you think?" Sam asked Emily

"Anything to keep everyone safe. When should everyone be ready?" She asked

"About two days. It will give everyone a chance to say goodbye and everything." Alice said

"Okay I'll tell the guys so they can get the girls ready." Quil said heading out

"What the hell is an imprint?" I thought

"It's a wolf thing." Edward said

"Leah yelled at Seth because he imprinted on me. If its a wolf thing then why get mad?" I thought

"That is a talk for you, your mom, and your dad." He said

"What?" My mom asked

"Mom whats and imprint?" I asked her

"I think we are going to go check on Leah." Alice said pushing everyone out of the room but Seth and my mom

"Why?" She asked me looking at Seth

"Because Leah got mad at Seth because he imprinted on me." I told her

"Seth Hunter Clearwater! You imprinted on my daughter?" My mom yelled and we could hear laughing from inside and outside the house

"Yes I did Ren. Your not going to hurt my shoulder are you?" He asked her

She sighed.

"Seth I'm not going to hurt you. Now Alec may want to hurt you so you will have to talk to him. But I am sort of mad because she is my daughter and you're one of my best friends. Just remember if you hurt her you will die." She told him

"I would never hurt her. Not on purpose anyway." He told her and that made me smile

"That is so cute!" Alice said happily coming out of the room

"How is Leah?" I asked her

"She is okay. She wants to see you two though." She told us and Seth helped me up

We walked to the room she was in and saw everyone. They smiled at us as they left. My dad was the only one to stay.

"Hey Leah how are you feeling?" I asked her sitting back down

"Better I don't hurt thanks to your dad. What about you I heard about the creek?" She asked looking down at my ancal

"Yeah I broke my ancal then I dislocated my shoulder but that's it. This guy has been getting into my head. He threatened the kids and Seth." I told her

"So that's why they were trying to get to Zoey." She said

"Yeah, I'm sorry you got hurt cause they are after me. I don't want anyone getting hurt." I told them

"Poor little Venessa. So pathetic because she can't help the mutts." His voice rang in my head

I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that. Don't roll your eyes at me little lady. You never know what I can do." He said then I heard a blood curdling scream.

I covered my ears and shut my eyes. It didn't stop it just got louder. Then it started to die out and he laughed.

"Hey we all have to eat don't we?" He asked asked then he was gone

"That was loud." Edward said coming into the room

"You're telling me." I told him

"What did he say?" Seth asked

"He said I was pathetic because I couldn't help you guys. Then he killed someone because I could hear their screams." I told them

"You're not pathetic Venessa." Seth told me

"So are we leaving as well?" I asked

'What do you mean?" My dad asked

"Mom said younger wolves and Imprints are leaving. Seth is a younger wolf and I'm an Imprint. Does that mean we have to leave too?" I asked

They all looked at one another. Not sure how to answer that.

"We will need to bring everyone together to talk." Edward said

"Why don't we have a bon fire tomorrow night? So everyone can spend their last night with everyone. Spend it as a family." Seth said looking for approval around the room

"That sounds great. I'll go talk to Sam about it." Edward said and left

"First bon fire since Jake. This should be fun." Leah sighed

"He seems like he was a great guy." I told them

"He was. He was really great. He took car of everyone before he took care of himself."

"Venessa if you leave can you do something for me?" Leah asked

"Yeah of corse." I told her glancing at Seth

"I want you to take car of Becca for me." She told me getting a confused look from me and my dad

"Who's Becca?' I asked her

"My daughter." Leah told me

**What?! Leah has a daughter? yep i pulled that one. Let me know what you think. I may not be updateing alot here soon because my boyfriend has gone missing. Like his family knows where he is but they won't tell me anything so i'm kind of like WTF people! Anyway let me know what you think! -Thalia**


	20. Chapter 20

Ren's POV

We were making plans when my dad came back in.

"What did Jane want?" I asked him

"Aro is sending Rory on a mission with the guard." He said

Everyone in the room froze. They looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Jane, Felix, Sam, and Demitri are going after the people that attacked the castle and Aro is sending Rory with them." He told me

"Why? She is only 11 months old! She can't go out like that!" I told him

"Jane tried to talk him out of it but Aro wants her to be apart of the guard. There isn't anything we can do. But Jane gave me her word that nothing was going to happen to her." He told me

I just sat there as everyone was quiet. Venessa came out with Seth behind her.

"Now isn't the time." Edward told her

"We have to do something! Rory could get hurt or get another fever or something else! She can't go with them!" She argued

"We can't do anything. Once Aro has put his mind to something it can't be changed." I told her

"Carlisle I want this cast off." She told him

"It must stay on there for at least a week or you could brake it beyond repair." He told her

"I don't care! I'll handle the pain! Just take it off." She told him

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to do that." He told her

"Fine then I'll do it myself." She said and threw her crutches on the floor making a loud crashing noise.

"Venessa don't...…"my dad started but I cut him off

"Just let her do it. You can't change her mind. She is stubborn like her father." I told them sitting back in the chair crossing my arms

I heard something that sounded like someone splitting wood in half and I looked over. Venessa had ripped her cast in half and had started to try to stand.

"Venessa sit down before you hurt yourself." Alice told her going to touch her

When their skin made contact Venessa jumped back. She had her eyes slammed shut trying to breath.

"Don't touch me." She growled at her

"I was just trying to help." Alice said

"I don't want help." Venessa told her opening her eyes making me jump up

I covered her eyes with my hand and could feel the heat off of them.

"Venessa enough!" I yelled at her

She shoved me back and my dad caught me before we could do any damage. Venessa looked at all of us her eyes starting to water.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and took off out the door

Seth took off after her while we all just stood there.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked

"That was Venessa trying to keep her temper. If you touch her while she is trying to calm down she will flip out. Alice you're lucky I covered her eyes or you would have been on fire." I told her

Alec came out of the room.

"Is anyone hurt or on fire?" Alec asked

"Everyone is good." Carlisle told him

"Seth went after her so she won't do anything stupid." Edward told him

"So is she going to leave with the other imprints?" He asked us

"It would be safer but they are after her.' Carlisle said

"So do we want her in the fight or not?" I asked them

"She would help a great deal. Just looking at them and they die. She would be an excellent fighter." Sam told us

"What if she goes away for a while then when the fight is suppose to happen bring her back? She would be safely tucked away and then when we need her bring her back." Emily said

"That might be a good idea." Alec said

I could feel the heat rising in my throat. I shifted uncomfortably stopping myself from breathing. I had five minutes at most until I had to take another breath. I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about.

"Ren are you okay?" Alice asked me noticing that I wasn't breathing

I nodded. Now it started to burn. I shifted again.

"Ren what's wrong?" My dad asked me

I shook my head. I had to suck in a breath. As soon as I did that the pain intensified. I stopped short and covered my nose and mouth.

"Alec get her out of here. Take her back to the main house." My dad told him

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"She needs to hunt." He told him and he stood in front of Emily

"Come on Ren let's go.' Alec said and we ran out of Sam's house.

We ran and jumped the creek. I caught sent of a deer and split off from Alec. I attacked it and sucked it dry. Then I heard something, someone was walking and I growled. Then Alec had a hold of me and pulled me behind a tree covering my mouth with his free hand. I tried to get out of his grip.

"Come on Gabby, let's hurry I don't want to be late getting home." a girls voice said

"We won't be late. Come on." another girl said then one girl screamed.

I could heard their heart rates pick up and the blood that coursed threw their vain were so….appetizing. The burning in my throat grew and Alec's grip tightened on me. Then their was running and then after ten minutes they were gone. Alec's grip loosened on me and I flipped him over me. I ran to catch him as he fell I grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the ground. He pulled me down on top of him and held me there. I couldn't move so I just laid there and took a breath trying to calm down. When my hunting instincts were gone I sighed.

"Thank you." I told him closing my eyes and breathing in his sweet sent

"Anytime." he said

Before I knew it we were standing up right and he kissed my forehead. I looked up at him. His red eyes looking into mine trying to figure something out. I heard something snap and looked over his shoulder. I saw someone get behind a tree. Then Seth came out.

"Hey guys, ummm, Venessa is ready to talk to you two." he told us

She came out of the tree line. She was limping but not showing that she was in pain. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry for loosing my temper." she told me

"It's alright sweetie, I understand." I told her

"You're sending me away?" she asked me letting me go I looked at her and realized that I was thinking and showing the conversation we had before we left

"Nessa it's only for a little while. We don't want them getting a hold of you again until the fight." I told her

She looked at Alec. "You're going to let them send me away?"

"We want you to be safe. Seth is going to go with you until the fight. He is going to bring you back when we call." he told her

She looked at Seth. "Looks like we need to get Becca ready to leave."

"Who is Becca?" I asked her

"Leah's daughter. She doesn't want her there when the fight happens so she asked me to take care of her if I left. Emily is going to take her when I have to leave." she told me

"Leah has a daughter? Who is the dad?" I asked her

"Jacob, Leah didn't know she was pregnant until a month after he died." she told me

I froze. Jacob had a daughter he never got to meet. He didn't even know she existed. I should have been there for Leah. I shouldn't have stopped going there. I should have listened to my dad when he tried to talk about the wolves instead of cutting him off.

"Oh my God." was all I could say my voice cracking with a sob I held in my throat.

"Ren I know you are beating yourself up about this but don't. no one blames you." Seth told me

"I have to meet her. Where is she?" I asked

"She is at Charlie's with Sue. She takes care of her when Leah is busy." Seth told me

"Can I see her?" I asked

"I don't think that would be the best thing to do right now." Alec said

"Right, she's coming to the bon fire tomorrow night you can meet her then." Venessa said

"Wait you guys still have bon fires?" I asked

"No, we haven't had one sense Jake died. So this should be fun." Seth told me

"Lets get to the house." I said and we all ran back to the house.

When we got there the sun was out. I hadn't been in the sun for a long time. Little bits here and there but not like this. Venessa and I stood there in the shadows for a few seconds. I stepped out first and when I felt the warmness I smiled. Venessa stood there not knowing what to do. Seth and Alec looked at us.

"You guys act like it's going to set you on fire." Seth said with a laugh

"Can it do that?" Venessa asked looking shocked

"No sweetie it just the sun. it won't hurt you. Come on, you will live I promise." I told her ignoring the guys looks

"Cross your heart?" she asked making an X over her heart

"Cross my heart." I told her making the X over my heart

She let out a breath and stepped into the sun light.

"It's warm." she said

"Haven't you ever been in the sun before?" Alec asked her

"Only little bits of it. She hasn't been in the sun like this. Only little spots of it here and there." I told them as she walked out a bit further

She started to glow some and she freaked out running back to the shadows.

"Venessa sweetie it's okay, you are going to glow some. Look your dad sparkals." I told her with a slight laugh at the end

"Dad are you gay or did you get into a fight with a pixy fairy?" Venessa asked him

"Ha ha you guys are so funny." he said

"Come on let's get inside." Seth said and Venessa hurried to the door.

We all walked inside and what we saw was something no one expected.

**Cliff hanger! You guys are probably going to hate me now. Lol. Anyway I want at least five reviews or else I'm not going to update this story for a while. Love you guys. -Thalia**


End file.
